Kill la kill: Code RED
by Dragon Emperor0
Summary: This is a story set in the world of Kill la kill following Akamaru Hamada, a cyborg boy and his friend Daniel Blaze an old friend of Satsuki, as they infiltrate Honnouji academy and try to alter satsuki's plans to fit their needs, and become entangled in some steamy situations along the way. This is an AU so if anything seems off or different that's why.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Every Rose has its thorns, and every cyborg has its glitches.

In Japan, there is a school, called honnouji academy where the students wear powerful uniforms called Goku uniforms, which range from no-to three star, which one you have determines your rank in the school. Ruling over this hell hole is a total bitch named Satsuki Kiryuin, She rules it with an iron fist and rod, or an iron sword rather. Little do both the academy and satsuki realize that things, are about to get crazy.

In the slum areas of honnouji's provence two people were walking to the gate, they were both boys, Looks suggest they're in their teens. One was a boy about 5'8", who had red and messy hair, his eyes were a burgundy color with gear shaped parts near the pupils, his attire consisted of a red long coat with a red orient dragon and 'Red Dragon Corp' on the back in bold black letters, black denim pants, black boots, a black Red Dragon Corp shirt, red fingerless gloves, and he had a pair of red shades pushed up in his hair. He also had a blood red sword on his back, it looked similar to the sword of Voltron.

He was Akamaru Hamada, also known as R.E.D (Recon Efficiency Destroyer unit) son of Kiba Hamada, the richest and most powerful man in all of Japan, he is also a cyborg. He was sent to infiltrate honnouji academy, and destroy it from the inside out.

"So this is the slums part of honnouji academy, Huh? Yeesh, What a dump." Akamaru said. "Don't you think so Daniel?"

The boy next to him had spiky raven hair with red tips. His attire was a dark blue shirt that was strapped to a metal breastplate while wearing a trenchcoat that fell to his waist. His eyes were unusual. His left was red, and the right was blue. "Yeah...I agree." The boy nodded.

"Okay Let's...Whoa, look! Who's that?" Akamaru said, pointing at a girl who's being harassed by a bunch of kids.

"I think that girls is being robbed by those kids." Daniel spoke in theory. "People in the slums do anything to get what they want."

"Shouldn't we help?" His friend asked.

"Nah, look at her." Daniel chuckled. RED looked closer, seeing the calm and determined look on her face. "With how calm and collective she looks, I'd say she'll pulverize those kids."

"Okay." The cyborg shrugged, the two headed off and made it to honnouji academy before the cyborg teen looking up he saw something gruesome. "Ew."

"What?" Dan asked as he looked up. "Oh…" A boy was barbed to the top of the entrance, but was naked with a board covering his crotch with writing. "This is a naked pig that dared to defile Honnouji academy. Justice has been served."

"That bitch satsuki pisses me off." Akamaru said.

Daniel on his end sighed. 'I just hope it's not really her, after all these years…'

As they walk in they head to their class. "So Failsafe, What can you tell me about this place?" An image of a girl in a sailor outfit appears as a holograph.

"Processing…." Failsafe spoke before beeping. "Honnouji academy students from one star to three wear special uniforms called goku uniforms, wooled with Life fibers. The star rate on the uniforms hold 10% of life fibers."

"Boring." He yawns.

"Akamaru, you know why we're here right? Please try to take this seriously." Daniels sighed softly.

"Yeah yeah." He said as they walked in their homeroom.

Their teacher was wearing a white shirt and tie, messy blue hair with glasses as he heard the door open. "We have two new students today class. Please welcome Akamaru Hamada and Daniel Blaze."

Akamaru scanned everyone in the room and stopped at the girl from earlier, his facial recognition pulling up an immediate match. "Shit!" He whispered.

"What's wrong?" Daniel whispered as well.

"That girl, she's Ryuko Matoi!" He said.

"So she's here as well…" Daniel whispered. "Your father did mention to be cautious if she was attending, but added that she's a vital key to our mission."

"It's not that I'm worried about, I'm picking up energy signatures similar to life fibers emanating from her." He said as they sat down.

"Interesting…" His friend nodded. "Don't worry bro. We'll figure it out."

After class was over they left and the two started walking to the other side of the school. "So RED, any luck with getting the security cameras on our side?" Daniel asked.

"Psh, Yeah, It was child's play!" He laughed.

"Good, but keep failsafe up and running. The security Satsuki uses is high tech and can track people easily if they're hacked." The boy nodded.

"No need to tell me-look out!" He said, dodging a girl from colliding with him.

"Ow!" Daniel groaned as he looked up to see a brown haired girl clinging to him. "Uhhhhh….hi?"

"Hi! I'm Mako Mankanshoku! You must be Daniel, it's nice to meet you!" She said.

"Mako!" They heard a voice and saw Ryuko approaching. "What did I just discuss with you about hugging someone out of the bloom?"

"Oops! Sorry Ryuko!" Mako said nervously.

Akamaru looked at the other girl in fascination. "So, we meet at last, Ryuko Matoi."

The girl tensed before she held her guitar case tight. "How do you know my name?"

"Our father's were old partners. I am Akamaru Hamada, son of Kiba hamada, the most powerful man in all of Japan." The cyborg said, bowing.

"Kiba…" Ryuko muttered. "Wait, I think I heard that name before. Something that my dad said to me a long time ago…"

"Oh? Do tell." The boy said, cybernetic gear parts of his eyes becoming large.

"Uh, not a good time Boss, we got incoming." Failsafe said in a monotone voice, appertaining in a red color and a very tired demeanor.

"Oh no! Oh Bow guys! Bow, bow!" Mako spoke quickly as they were pushed down quickly with the other students.

The three newcomers peeked around the corner as they saw a large man with spiked gauntlets and sleek blonde hair walking down and passing him. "Who's the big guy?" Akamaru asked.

"That's Ira gamagori. The head disciplinary leader of Honnouji academy. He's super elite." Mako answered.

"If he's elite, then he's first on my kill list." Akamaru said, odd red bugs crawling up to his cheeks, which he stroked fondly. "Down my lovelies, you'll get your chance…" he said softly.

"Eww What are those?" Mako asked.

"Sivoc nanites, They're specifically designed to consume Goku uniforms, the poor things haven't eaten all day, they're getting restless." The boy chuckled, letting a bug crawl on his finger. "See?"

Mako looked and saw that they looked about the size of a bullet ant, and looked like a cross between a scorpion, Mantis and spider with four dragonfly wings. "Creepy…" A light shined down upon the stairs as they saw a woman. She was wearing white clothes with beautiful black hair that flowed. Eyes as sharp as Ice, a figure any man would drool over while she held a sheath that contained a blade. "Look, that's her. Lady Satsuki."

Upon seeing the woman, Daniel's eyes widened. 'That hair….that sword...no…..it can't be her….'

"Satsuki kiryuin. Top of my kill list." Akamaru nodded.

Immediately, Ryuko stepped out of line as she faced the headmaster. "I heard you're the queen bee of this school. If you are, I have a question."

A few one stars tried to tackle her. "How dare you!" But they were attacked by the Sivoc nanites, clothes eaten away, then Akamaru pulled out a pistol and shot them in the head for good measure.

"Thanks Akamaru." Ryuko grinned. "Now it's my turn!" She opened her guitar case and pulled an object out. She spun it a few times before pointing it at Saksuki. It was a half of large scissors that was crimson red in color.

"That Blade…." satsuki said in surprise.

Akamaru stepped out and drew his Voltron styled sword as well, and put on a bladed red metal knuckle. "Yeah, And I bet you recognize me, don't you kiryuin?"

The woman looked over him a moment before a whispering gasp can be heard. "You're Akamaru Hamada, son of Kiba Hamada."

"Correct, I'm also known as RED, The Recon Efficiency Destroyer unit, a highly advanced techno organic cyborg!" The boy grinned, pulling out a sawed off shotgun and aiming it at a few students, shooting them.

The woman would be infuriated by him killing her students, but she knows nothing is to be feared or worried about. "You'll have to do better than that to anger me, Hamada."

"Ha!" Akamaru laughed, throwing off his coat and shirt, showing just how he was both human and mechanical. "Bring it on you tyrannical fucking bitch! You take me for a fool?! To me your just a cancer mother fucker!"

"We'll see about that." Sasuki spoke calmly, not budging from her spot.

"I'll show you, to every question there's only one answer, WAR IS THAT ANSWER!" He roared, lunging. As he got close, something suddenly bashed him asside, stumbling him back. "Ah! The hell!?" He turned before he gasped, seeing his partner and friend in front of him with his arms out.

"Don't touch her!" He said.

Akamaru growled, eyes becoming blurry. "Traitor! Battle protocol activated. Sivoc, destroy Daniel and satsuki."

The nanobots flung from his body as they lunged at his best friend. They swarmed Daniel and began eating away at his body. The boy screamed, blood drawing until they blasted him back harshly to the stairs, cracking his back.

Satsuki looked at him and gasped. "...Daniel?"

"Huh!?" Ryuko and Mako gasped, as if she knew who he was.

Daniel grunted before looking up at the headmaster. A small and painful smile formed, small tears falling. "You...haven't forgotten me...Saki-chan…" He breathed before he passed out.

"Grrr…" Akamaru growled, immensely furious. "Sivoc! Come my minions! Rise for your master!" He roared as he stabbed his sword in the ground, lightning crackling around it as it glowed and the Sivoc nanites swarmed around it, creating a huge tornado.

Pointing at Sasuki, the tornado lunged at her. The hair of the woman shadowed her eyes before she drew her blade, and giving one slash at the tornado, it exploded and the nanites flung in different directions.

Akamaru scanned everything and grinned. "Fine. Fists." He raised his right. "One of Iron." Then His left with the blade knuckle. "The other of steel, which do you choose?"

"It doesn't matter to me…" Sasuki breathed, anger and fury under her calm words as she looked up at him. "You'll regret awakening my anger."

"And Why is that?" He asked, cold and calculating, like a machine.

"None of your concern." She answered before pointing her sword at him, shining in the sun.

"Hoo Rai!" Akamaru yelled as he charged at her. "Hut, hut! Five, Finger, DEAAAATHHH. PUNCH!" He roared as he struck with his left fist.

The woman blocked it with her blade. Wind blasted around, shattering stone and students went flying, but he and her remained in their spots. Her eyes locked to his. "Pathetic." Sasuki breathed before pushing back and swung her sword, blasting him back with unknown power.

But that did nothing to his body, only a few scratches. "Self repair activate. Failsafe."

"Damage from Bakuzo, 30%, repairing…" Failsafe said.

Ryuko watched from the side and knew this was a fight that'll just keep going and shatter everything, and her one chance of getting the truth from Sasuki. "Dammit….Akamaru, we have to retreat!"

"No...you go, I have unfinished business. GO!" He roared at her.

"Sasuki is the only one who knows what I need to find out! If you continue to fight her, everything will be destroyed! We need a plan!" She countered as rain started falling from the dark skies.

"I have one, this is phase one. Now go. I'll be with you later." He told her not budging.

"Son of a…" Ryuko growled. "You better be!" She cried before running off in the rain.

The boy grinned. "Now, are you ready to fight an engine of war you mindless sheep?!"

"You'll fall to your knees when I'm done with you." Satsuki spoke calmly as she adjusted her grip on her blade.

Akamaru grabbed his sword. "No one gets left behind. Death before Dishonor. That is the Way of the Fist."

Satsuki only scoffed before she moved at shocking speed and slammed the butt end of her blade into Akamaru's gut. He skid and cringed, But it immediately was repaired.

"Not enough, the more you harm me the stronger I get." He spat, metallic blood splatting on the ground. "I will defeat you, I will fight until my systems overload!" He roared as he drew out his blade and pulled out a grenade, pulling the pin he hurled it at some students, blowing them up, then he charged at satsuki.

But then he was stopped. "Ki-no-tin-kai!" A short man punched him aside.

"Fukuroda." Satsuki said in relief.

"At your service lady Satsuki, I'll take care of this wretch, with your permission." The man said.

Satsuki nodded as Akamaru stood up and spat out a grenade pin into his hand. "No matter, I'll just kill you first, with this grenade pin." He grinned, twirling the pin on his finger.

"Ha! You think a wimp grenade can destroy a goku Uniform? You're sadly mistaken!" Fukuroda laughed.

"The pin you idiot. And I'll show you how flawed your Goku uniforms are." The cyborg said, hurling the pin at the boy's left shoulder with expert precision, puncturing it. "Bullseye."

BOOM!

"GAAAAH!" the boxer cried in pain as the explosion damaged him greatly.

Akamaru walked up to Fukuroda and grabbed him by the throat, holding his left fist in front of his face. "You wanna disrespect me you little fucking punk? Everything I've done and who I am? As far as I've fucking come?!" He growled, throwing the boxer down. "I'll slap you so fucking hard it'll feel like you kissed a freight train! Fuck you! RAAAAGHHH!" He roared as he began to reel his arm back for a punch.

"Alert! Alert! System overload detected!" Failsafe warned.

Akamaru roared in pain as his processor on the back of his head shocked him, clawing at it he started twitching. "Error error error error error error…" He droned before slowly falling on his face.

The boxer breathed in relief. "Guess being a cyborg has its limits...lady Satsuki, what should we do with him?"

"To my quarters, I wish for Houka to interrogate him personally." Satsuki said.

"And what about the other boy?" The boxer asked, pointing at the bleeding Daniel near her.

"Same, but get him healed. Be gentle though, he's...an old friend of mine." She said.

"Ma'am." He nodded before grabbing the two boys and taking them away.

Satsuki watched her two star boxer head off, but held a small frown. "Daniel…"

(Later in Satsuki's quarters.)

A soft moan of pain released from Daniel as he woke up from conscious. "Wha...where..?" He slowly got up but pain shot in him. "Urh!"

"Rest, Daniel, don't push yourself." A kind voice said beside him.

Turning his head, his eyes slightly widened with a small and faint blush, seeing a familiar female. "..Saky-chan?"

"Daniel-kun…." She said, immediately hugging him.

The boy felt his heart explode before he returned the hug. "All these years...I...oh Saky-chan…"

"I know...I missed you too." She told him, then she looked over at Houka. "How goes the interrogation?"

"Not well, something in his AI part of his mind is fighting me. Saying 'I have an old name, it cannot be killed, you will not defeat me.' Over and over." Houka said, his computer was plugged into RED's head.

Daniel sat up slowly. "He must have went to overload. It'll be a while until he reboots."

Just then Houka's computer screen glowed red and Akamaru appeared on the screen! "Ha Ha! I'm out, out baby! Ow! Or should I say...I'm in?"

"What? How did you hack into my laptop!?" Houka gasped.

"Virtual personality transference, gear head! And now I'm downloading everything about this place into my hard drive, and you can't stop me!" Akamaru laughed. "Oh and Daniel, thanks for that diversion back there earlier, everything went exactly according to plan."

"Wait, you mean you attacked me on purpose!?" He snapped before hissing while holding his shoulder.

"Not exactly...my attack protocols kicked in at the wrong time. Sorry man.." his friend told him.

Daniel slowly breathed, unable to process what occurred and turned his head away while trying to keep his conscious.

"Anyway. Looks like I'm done here, all my systems are updated, I have the information I need. I'm outta here." Akamaru grinned, immediately going back into his own body and blasting himself free.

"Shit!" Houka snapped as he got up.

"Let him go." Satsuki spoke.

Akamaru walked over to a window and sat, facing them. "Until we meet again MFrs, sayonara!" He dropped from the window and then was carried away by the Sivoc nanites in a cluster.

"Guess he's more trouble than we realized." Houka said as he placed his laptop in his bag.

"In any case, lady Satsuki, would you like me to have his friend undergo interrogation too?" Gamagori asked.

"That won't be necessary Gamagori." Satsuki spoke firmly.

"My lady, are you sure about that?" A blonde haired man said.

"Daniel is an old friend. He is not a threat to us." She answered.

"Understood." They both nodded.

(Later at a burned down mansion)

Akamaru landed to where Ryuko's signal was. The rain continued to pour down as he went into what was left of the mansion. He saw her standing in the center of it all. "Hey." he spoke up.

"What took so long?" She said.

"Overload, they tried hacking into my mind, but I hacked into them, and took their information data." The cyborg chuckled.

"Anything on my dad?" She asked.

The boy processed the information he gathered. "Let's see...according to the data I recovered, it said your dad was working on a project called...a kamui."

"What's that?" Ryuko wondered.

"Goku uniform, 100% life fiber count. Extremely powerful." He explained in layman's terms.

"But why would my father make something like that?" the girl asked.

"No freaking clue." He shrugged. "Why would my dad turn his comatose infant son into a cyborg so he could live?"

"Fair point…" Ryuko agreed. Suddenly, the floor below her opened to a large gap as she fell in with her screams following. "AKAMARU!"

"Kowabunga!" The boy cheered as he fell.

The two fell deep in the hole until crashing into a large basement filled with rags and garbage. "Owwww…" Ryuko groaned as she sat up.

"Whoo! Ha ha! Who's for round two?" The boy laughed, jumping to his feet, holding up two fingers.

"Pass.." Ryuko replied before hissing in pain as her arm released a lot of flowing blood. "Dammit, opened that cut again…"

"I could cauterize it for you." Akamaru said, hand becoming warm.

"Do it." She nodded and turned her head away to brace for the pain.

"Tell me if you want me to stop. I don't want to hurt you…" He said as he started to sear the wound closed.

"I'm not gonna back down like a wimpy bitch…" Ryuko hissed through the pain.

"More….gimme more…" a raspy voice echoed.

Both jumped and grabbed their weapons. "Who's there!?" Ryuko shouted in the room.

"More...I need more...give me more. MORE!" the voice shouted until something blasted out from the rags.

"Is that a…" Akamaru said as he awoke his nanites.

The thing appeared was a sailor uniform with an eye as it snatched Ryuko and pinned her to the wall. "Put me on! Put me on!" He begged in excitement as he tried stripping her.

"What the?! What are you?!" She screamed with a raging blush as she tried to push the clothes off.

"Wear me, and feed me blood! I don't wanna go back to sleep!" The clothes snapped desperately.

"Sivoc! Destroy that suit!" Akamaru roared as the bugs surrounded it.

"Shit! Put me on NOW!" The clothes roared and tackled Ryuko to the floor as her old clothes flew off. "There! A perfect fit!"

Ryuko stumbled and slouched before letting out a loud shout as she blasted the nanites away. Lights flashed around the room until they died out.

Akamaru shielded his eyes until the light subsided. When he looked at Ryuko, his face burned red. "...hot damn…"

Ryuko was wearing a kinky outfit. Black gloves that covered her arms with a thin strap that poorly hid her Double C-cup Breasts. Straps fell to a small skirt that was showing her crotch and round ass. A small strap covering her pussy poorly with high heel boots.

"Ryuko, you look...beautiful…" he gasped. 'My god I haven't felt like this since...no! I won't think of her! She'd want me to move forward, it was her final wish!'

"Oh my god! What the hell am I wearing!?" Ryuko cried with a large blush.

Akamaru scanned it and the specs came up. "ID confirmed, it's a Kamui, I see...with the least amount of skin coverage you have a very small chance of losing control...brilliant!"

"Brilliant!? How is it brilliant for me to wander around looking like a damn slut!?" the red haired shouted angrily.

"Look at it objectively, would you wanna be a monster controlled by your clothing? Or a weapon controlling said clothing?" The boy said.

Ryuko processed this and growled. "No, but I hate looking like this. It's like i'm showing perverted men I'm a ticket to fucktown!"

"Or, you can twist it and make it look like you're just that confident in your own beauty." The cyborg said. "My...late fiancé told me that. She always told women she knew 'be proud and get naked! Show everyone your Not ashamed! Woman up!'"

The girl took the info in, but blushed by his praise in her body. "I…"

"Take some time into thinking it over." Akamaru smiled. "And look at it this way. Now that you have a Kamui on, you'll gain new power and abilities, and that'll knock that bitch Satsuki off her little throne."

Ryuko perked up at that. "Okay then."

"That's the spirit!" The cyborg smirked. "Let's show them that a rose always has its thorns!"

(Back at honnouji academy.)

The young male made a decent recovery after the attack a few hours ago. He was still bandaged, but was walking around to get some exercise with Satsuki with him.

"You don't have to worry Saky-chan. I'm fine really." Daniel spoke with a small chuckle.

"I worry about you all the time Daniel, you know that." She told him.

"I guess so…" he smiled before looking at the sword. "Bakuzo, still can't believe you still had that sword, felt like only yesterday I gave it to you as a parting gift before I left."

"Yes, I kept it sheathed to keep it safe. I'm Just glad you're back." Satsuki said.

"Me too Satsuki...I truly missed you." Daniel smiled before embracing her warmly.

Then there was a loud BOOM outside, they looked out the window and saw Akamaru in a red tank top, black cargo pants, with a gun harness, sheaths, guns and other weapons, he was armed to the teeth, he was also wearing a red bandanna on his head, and he had war paint on. "You Like Satsuki? This is my take on a Goku uniform! My Warmonger mode!"

Daniel facepalm. "Oyyyy…"

"Is there no reasoning with him?" Satsuki asked.

"Being part robot has a major downfall so….not really." Her friend shook his head.

"Ryuko, Come on out." The boy said to his friend.

Ryuko jumped out and landed near Akamaru, but she was wearing a cloak to hide her body for the moment. "Ready when you are." She said.

Satsuki sighed before she held up a com. "Fukuroda, take care of them, your goku uniform was upgraded to hold a better chance against them now."

"At once my Lady." He nodded, walking into a ring he had set up.

"Guess you didn't have enough last time, you're lucky I overloaded. Now it's time I finish you off." Akamaru smirked while cracking his knuckles.

"You got lucky last time punk. I may have underestimated you, but now the kiddie gloves are coming off. I'll show you and that wench of yours the true might of a two star goku uniform." Fukuroda growled.

"Fine." Akamaru said, pulling out a red Bowie knife. "Let's go."

The bell rung as the two faced off against the boxer. "Now I'm gonna pumble you two like an orange!" Fukuroda roared and threw his fist out. Millions of small boxing gloves shot out and made light speed impacts of the two. "Yeah! Ya like that!? This ring is filled my million left jabs!"

The cyborg just took the hits as his body repaired itself and became stronger. "Nothing's over while I'm breathing asshole!"

"Then let's see how you handle this!" The boxer cried and threw his other fist out as it turned into a jumbo drill. "It's really a corkscrew!"

RED caught it and stopped the spinning, then he held his right hand in his face before turning it into a hand cannon. "Same."

"...crap." Fukuroda breathed.

"Ryuko! Now!" The boy said to the girl. "Show them your Kamui!"

"On it!" The black and red haired girl nodded before she took in her courage and tossed the cloak off, revealing her kamui's form.

"W...w-what the hell is she wearing!?" Fukuroda gasped.

"This is my Kamui, Senketsu." She grinned.

"You're cheating! Trying to distract me with your sexiness!" The boxer countered while his face was flushing.

"Well at least it's sort of a complement." The girl shrugged.

"Grrrr, that does it." Fukuroda growled as chains holding the gloves snapped, falling off and revealing stronger gloves with spikes. "Time to take the kiddie gloves off I use for practice and bring the pain!"

"Failsafe, form my boomix cannon." Akamaru said to his AI.

"Acknowledged." The AI nodded before the nanites formed around his free hand. They developed into a large cannon as it sparked with red energy.

"Ready...aim….FIRE!" He yelled, firing the gun as it Had a real hard recoil.

"Gaaaaaaah! The boxer boy cried in pain as he was blasted back to the edge of the ring.

"Now it's my turn!" Ryuko roared as she lunged at Fukuroda, before releasing her own attacks on him. "Left jab! Right hook! And an uppercut!" Each strike flung him around until the boy crashed with a bleeding face and bruises. "Now to finish you off!" She cried and flung him to Satsuki.

Everyone near satsuki tried to stop him from hitting her, but a small bit of blood hit her cheek. They all gasped before she wiped it off.

"How dare you!" Saynagamama roared as he was about to step into the ring.

"Stand down." She told him. The woman faced down at the two in the ring. "Tell me Akamaru, why are you even here at my school?"

"Simply to dismantle Revocs industry greatest weapon." He said. "You."

"I see...and where did your friend get that outfit?" She asked next.

"It was given to me by my father." Ryuko stated before holding the scissor blade up. "You see this too? This was left behind by the scumbag that killed him! You're going to tell me who has the other half of the blade, Satsuki Kiryuin!"

"Perhaps I will, But since Akamaru already scraped away all my files, why not ask him?" She asked.

"Because the info I collected was not enough, knowing how smart you are, you must have the ultimate top secret information on a hard drive of on another computer." the cyborg theorized.

"I see." She nodded.

"Even as such, we're going to enjoy obliterating your pathetic ass." The boy mentioned with a grin.

An arm moved up in front of Satsuki as Daniel glared slightly. "You won't lay a finger on her."

The redhead looked at him in disdain. "So you'll just let Revocs win, just like that?"

"I didn't say i'm abandoning my mission, but I will not let anyone hurt Saky. You don't know her like I do Akamaru. She's an old friend to me. Our mission does not need to kill her. But, if you try to hurt her or even do so to kill her, you'll have to get by me first." The black haired boy stated, eyes hardening more by his statement.

"...Fine, logically if we can find a way of doing that while still depriving or turning Ragyo Kiryuin's own great weapon against her should be...prudent." The cyborg nodded. "But I still got my eyes on you satsuki."

Satsuki only gave a small glare at the boy. 'So he knows of my mother….'

"Gah!" Daniel grunted as he placed a hand on his chest and kneeled. "Damn...the pain's catching up to me…."

"Take him to my quarters, that is enough conflict for one day." Satsuki said as she left with him.

The two at the ring watched them leave before Ryuko breathed heavily and leaned against Akamaru. "Whoa, you alright?"

"Yeah...just exhausted…" Ryuko breathed.

The boy nodded before picking her up bridal style. "Get some rest then. I'll find Mako and hope she can take us in for the night." the girl gave a small blush, but she passed put in her slumber.

"She's Lost a Little too much blood, she was able to sync up with me for a few breathe moments, but it wasn't enough." Senketsu said.

"Looks like we'll have to have her work on getting used to looking like this, but I know she'll do great." Akamaru smiled before he walked out of the school with a tired girl in his arms.

(Satsuki's quarters)

"Ah." Daniel hissed in pain as Satsuki was gently cleaning his bleeding wound on his side with a cotton ball with alcohol to clean it. "Thanks saky." He smiled.

"Of course." She smiled back before she started bandaging the wound.

"Heh…" Daniel chuckled slightly.

"Your friend...how did you two meet? And why is he so hell bent on destroying me and my mother, her I understand, but why me?" Satsuki asked.

"Well, I met Akamaru when I was assigned to be with him when his father took me out from the military. My father died 5 years after I left Japan to move to America. I spent most of my time serving in the military, becoming one of the best. Akamaru's father got my reports and took me in to become an ultimate soldier to fight alongside him. Reason why he's aggressive it's because of his cyborg nature. He has a hard time controlling his emotions, especially anger." Daniel explained.

"I see...Daniel, you know how my mother has been acting strangely for the past few years?" She asked.

"I have heard reports from the man himself. The first time I met your mother, she was a kind woman, but reading the reports, she's now….more strange in her behavior, it's like she's brainwashed or something." he answered.

"You'd Be Right." Satsuki nodded. "She infused a skin suit with life fibers some time before she disposed of my...little sister...and stopped her aging process...but she lost control of it, now she's it's puppet."

"Ragyo…" Daniel breathed. During his years growing up with her, he saw Ragyo as a mother to him. Kind, gentle and sweet. "Satsuki…" He spoke before placing his hand on her shoulder. "I know this mission is crucial to Akamaru and his father….but I can't let anyone hurt her. I promise right now by my life, heart and soul, I will find a way to free her from the life fiber skin suit, and bring the woman we once knew back."

"Thank you Daniel...and what of that Matoi girl? What do you know about her?" She asked.

"Not sure. We only met her today." he replied. "Though Akamaru did notice something odd about her, that she had life fiber signals coming from her body."

Satsuki nodded, but in her mind, she was shocked. 'How can she have Life fiber signals? Could she….no...that can't be possible…'

Noticing a small change in her facial expression, Daniel noticed something was off. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing...I'll tell you later…" She said, looking away. "Daniel, you remember that promise you made to me before you left?"

Daniel nodded. "That I'd marry you when I got back? Yeah." He took her hand tightly. "And I intend to fulfill it."

The young woman blushed, feeling her heart race. She faced the young man, a smile forming as their hands held one another. An unknown force slowly pushed them both forward to each other.

"Satsuki…." Daniel whispered.

"Daniel…." Satsuki whispered as well, until their lips finally locked in a soft kiss.

They both kissed for a moment before they separated, both seemingly out of breath. "I...really missed you." She said at last.

"I did too." The boy spoke softly before he pulled her in a hug. The woman embraced him back, not caring what happens right now. The ears of Satsuki finally heard soft snores as she looked to see her lover now asleep on her shoulder, a peaceful look on his face.

"Sleep my love. Tomorrow, I'll be sure to hold up my end of our agreement." She smiled, laying beside him. Her eyes slowly closed until joining him in slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: So sexy She Might pass out!

About a day had passed since Akamaru Hamada aka R.E.D and Ryūko Matoi had laid siege to honnouji academy, and since then Satsuki Kiryūin had been planning her next move against her mother's company with this new variable in mind. What was changing her plan now, was not only Akamaru, but Daniel, a long time friend she knew and loved, but now, engaging to have him be her new husband. In her mind, the two new males will be one of the other keys that will put her plan into full circle.

As she got dressed to address her elite guard, she also woke up Daniel. "Daniel, wake up, it's time I showed you something."

The young man woke up as well and stretched. "Morning Satsuki." He greeted with a smile, pecking at her lips.

"Good morning to you. Come, we're going to see the progress of the sewing club." She told him.

The young man got dressed and followed her to the sewing room. He looked around to see many students sewing uniforms with strings of life fibers in the air. "Incredible, so this is the heart where you make goku uniforms."

"Yes, And today I intend to create a new version of them. Four star Goku uniforms and five star, with forty and fifty percent life fiber count respectively." She explained.

"Has anyone ever kept control of it? I read that the more life fibers are in a uniform, the more a chance they'll be consumed by their power." daniel mentioned.

"None so far, but that's where you and your friend Akamaru come in." Satsuki smirked.

"Me?" her soon to be husband blinked.

"Yes, you, Daniel Blaze, the boy who has a nerve of steel, a will of Iron and a heart of pure gold, I wish you and only you to be the first person to have a five star Goku uniform." She told him.

Daniel wagered what she said, he does have a mission, and wants to show Satsuki he will do anything to make her happy and be the strongest. "My queen...I accept." He smiled, holding her waist.

"Thank you my king." She smiled, kissing him. "I'll have my tailor work with you, while I attend to something with my sports chairman."

"Alright, don't take too long." He grinned, stroking under her chin before walking off.

Satsuki stood where a tennis two star hung. "Uzu, are you there?" She asked, sensing his presence.

"In your presence lady satsuki." Uzu spoke as he jumped out from the shadows. "I saw you and our new guest are becoming pretty close."

"We've been close for years. Call this it's boiling point. Now where is the next two star candidate you told me about?" The woman asked.

"Right here my lady." A woman with blonde hair, tied in two pigtails approached and kneeled. "Tennis club president, Omiko Hakodate at your service."

"Is everything ready for the hokkaido match?" The woman asked her.

"Excellently My Lady." She smirked, licking her pointed teeth. "I await it with vindictive anticipation."

"Excellent." Satsuki nodded, before a dresser lowered and revealed a new two star goku uniform that was tennis based. "I also made this for you, your very own augmented two star goku uniform."

"It's beautiful! I-I'm so honored, Thank you lady satsuki!" Hakodate said. "I am forever in your debt!"

"Be sure your tennis team trains at their best, succeed in the match, you will be further rewarded." The leading woman grinned before walking off.

As she passed a dressing room, Daniel walked out, he looked rather winded. "That...was a rather scary experience..." He wheezed.

"Are you alright?" Satsuki asked in concern.

"I'm fine my dear. Just that the five star goku uniform put up a decent fight to control me, but I managed to keep it tamed on me." He explained before breathing. "It'll take more than 50% life fibers to control me."

Satsuki smiled. "Good."

"Though, ever thought of reducing the surface area of the uniforms with higher life fiber counts? Akamaru did mention once that the less skin coverage, the less chance you have of losing control." Daniel mentioned. "That's Why Kamui's Are How they are."

The woman wagered what he explained. 'Maybe that's why Matoi was able to control her kamui...even my wedding dress waiting for me...' She looked up at Daniel. "Thank you for the information Daniel, I'll see to it that my sewing club will make new adjustments to the goku uniforms."

"Of course my queen." Daniel smiled as he held her waist and they walked through the halls. "By the way, what was it you were going to tell me? When I mentioned that Akamaru picked up life fiber signals from Ryuko?"

Satsuki blinked before she breathed. "I had a theory on that. My sister that died was fused with life fibers, by adding that and Matoi together...I first believed that Matoi is my long lost sister."

Daniel stroked his chin. "That's certainly a possibility. Perhaps...Yeah, maybe I can get R.E.D to get a dna sample from Ryuko, if you can get a dna sample from your younger sister, if there's any left, we can probably know for sure."

"Getting blood from my sister is impossible. My mother disposed of her when she died. If anything, the best chance we have is collecting a blood sample from my mother, since my sister was born from her." Satsuki explained.

"Maybe, Or perhaps you." The boy said. "Think about it, if you two have the same father and mother, you probably have similar dna right?"

"Yes...you have a point." Satsuki spoke.

"Then I'll contact Akamaru and hope to get a blood sample...that is if he will, he still might be pissed at me for going against him the other day." daniel sighed softly.

"We'll find out later." The woman said as they left.

(Meanwhile with Ryuko, Mako and Akamaru)

The following morning the three were entering the school entrance. Akamaru nearly killed Mako's father, due to the fact that he was humping her while she was asleep. It took sheer willpower from Ryuko and Mako to hold him back, but at least now, the older man will think twice than to make a move on Ryuko again.

He was in the process of getting into the computer systems again to figure out where all the real good info was. "Let's see...no, no, no, oh god no, Nah Uh, nope, come on...AHA!"

"What is it Akamaru?" Ryuko asked.

"Did you find something in the database?" Mako asked as well while looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I found out where they're keeping a flash drive and papers with all of their top secret info, it's heavily guarded, manned guard, laser grids, retinal scans, the whole nine yards." Akamaru said.

"Jeez, talk about over the top security." ryuko spoke while stroking her hair.

"Nothing I can't handle. Anyway I'll probably be gone until I get it, so keep an eye on everything for me." He told Ryuko.

"Got it." she nodded. "And if you find anything on my dad, tell me immediately."

The cyborg nodded. "Oh by the way, can I have a dna sample from you? I saw an irregularity in your dna not too long ago and I wanna look into it."

That was when Ryuko paled a bit and hugged herself. "No way! You're not sticking a needle in me!"

"I don't need blood, it could be saliva or hair, or...Uh, Nah better not do that one." He said, shaking his head.

"What? What other method?" Mako asked cheerfully while she was hugging the back of his neck.

"Uh...egg cells?" He said.

Both girls blinked as Ryuko's face turned dark red. "Yeeeeeah...no thanks, I'll pass on that." She plucked a hair strip from her and handed it to Akamaru. "Here."

The boy took out a test tube and put the hair in. "Thanks."

"So do you think daniel is doing okay? I kinda miss him." the brown haired girl spoke up.

The redhead spat on the ground. "I'm still not too keen on checking on him, he didn't tell me his intentions up front and forced me to improvise."

"How can you say that? Aren't you two best friends?" Mako asked with surprise.

"We are, I'm just pissed off." Akamaru told her.

A beep was heard from his wrist watch as he activated it, it was a message from Daniel. "Hey Akamaru, I don't know what's going on with you, but I hope you're doing okay. I understand you still might be pissed at me from what happened yesterday, I should have told you about my relationship with Satsuki long ago, but was afraid that you might kill me for being friends with our enemy. Anyway, I need a dna sample from Ryuko, there's something that Satsuki needs to know about her. Though I doubt you'll reply to this message and never talk to me again, but all I can say is...good luck."

As the message ended the boy sighed, then Failsafe appeared. "You should talk to him boss."

R.E.D nodded. "You're right Failsafe. See you later girls, I'll be back soon." the boy ran off as the two girls looked at one another before shrugging and went off to their business, that is they were caught in a showdown with a familiar tennis club pres.

(With Akamaru)

As he went to Daniel's coordinates, he quickly processed the hair sample from Ryuko. "As I suspected! She is infused with life fibers, just like me, no wonder we can hear Senketsu talk but no one else can. Okay tracing lineage..."

"Halt!" Akamaru froze and looked up, seeing Ira Gamagori in front of a large door. "You are forbidden in these parts! Return to your class or be expelled!"

The cyborg immediately turned his hand into a cannon and pointed it at him. "Shut it you fake motherfucker."

"How dare you!" ira growled as the stars on his uniform began to shine.

"Stand down Gamagori." A voice spoke as he turned and the two saw Satsuki.

Gamagori did so. "Lady satsuki!"

Akamaru snarled, But then smirked snuggly. "Oh look little miss satsuki's down from her pedestal. How wonderful! Bleach!" He spat, tongue out in disgust.

"Is that anyway to talk to my queen Akamaru?" Another voice spoke as they saw Daniel approach next to her.

"I can speak as I very damn well please!" The boy growled before tossing Daniel the hair sample. "Here."

"So you got my message then." The boy said before putting the hair in his pocket. "I appreciate you cooperating."

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, I'll be sure to put it on your tab." The boy snorted. "Anyway, I do have a price for that."

"And that is?" Satsuki asked.

"Access to a Goku uniform and your top security codes, if possible." The boy said. "If we're gonna work together, we gotta at least learn to have trust."

Satsuki took this in for a moment. "I will accept the offer, but why change, you wanted to destroy me, that is what you said yesterday."

"Not necessarily. I said I wanted to destroy Revocs, not you, besides if you were working for Revocs, you wouldn't have kept Daniel alive even if he was your old boyfriend." The boy said. "Call it common sense."

"I'd rather die than hurt the person I known to come and love." Satsuki stated.

"Hence why I figure you want to destroy Ragyo Kiryūin Just as much as i Do." Akamaru told her.

The couple looked at one another as Satsuki nodded and Daniel spoke. "There's something we need to tell you about Ragyo, Akamaru."

"What?" The cyborg asked. "Be warned, my processor may overload if this is too much to handle."

The two brought him into the meeting room to discuss it privately as Satsuki spoke in her seat. "My mother is not who she once was. A life fiber skin was infused with her and became what you read and known about her, Daniel and I are planning to find a solution to free her from the life fiber skin controlling her."

The boy processed this. "So she's basically this things puppet?"

"Yes." Daniel nodded. "I know this is sudden, but we wanted you to know this. I can still carry on in the mission to destroy Ragyo, but not the one I saw as a mother, the life fiber side of her, if you see."

Akamaru nodded. "I don't see why not. I may be an engine of war, but I believe in avoiding unnecessary bloodshed."

Just then Failsafe appeared. "Boss, I traced Ryuko's lineage, and I found a match."

"What did you find?" The cyborg asked.

Failsafe showed a Dna sample with another, belonging to Satsuki herself. "The dna signature from her and Satsuki that I found in the database matches hers with a solid note. Theses two ladies are related to each other."

"Wait, Seriously?" Daniel gasped. "So our theory was correct."

"What are you saying?" Akamaru asked.

Satsuki breathed as her eyes started tearing a bit. "Ryuko...she's...my sister."

The redhead's cybernetic eyes widened in sheer shock. "E-e-e-e-error..."

"Oh shit, he's overloading again." Daniel growled as he quickly dug in his bag and pulled out a flute of some kind. "He responds to certain sound frequencies, this will only take a second." Daniel put the flue in his lips before blowing out different tunes of some kind that filled the room.

The cyborg slowly stopped jittering. Shaking his head he held it still. "That's better."

Daniel sighed as he put the flute away. "Just in time as well."

Satsuki took a breath and looked up at Akamaru. "Akamaru, now that we know the truth, I wish for you and Ryuko to join me and help me and Daniel stop the life fiber skin of my mother, I will tell everything I know, even give you the information stored away in my disposal."

The boy nodded. "Alright, sounds fair enough, but I don't think convincing Ryuko will be so easy."

"I have information about Isshin Matoi as well, and what other things she wishes to know about." The woman spoke.

"Well...Okay, I'll let you handle it, in the meantime. Mind if your sewing club can tailor me with a Goku uniform? I have a total of five modes I wish to incorporate into a uniform, only problem is a three star won't do. I need something stronger." He told her.

"I'm glad you asked. I have my sewing club working on four and five star goku uniforms already, with Daniel's suggestions, they'll be easier to control with more skin showing. Your uniform is being made as we speak, but I can also send anything that you need for the uniform as well." Satsuki nodded.

"Good, here are the descriptions of the modes, make sure they design them properly." Akamaru told her, tossing her a thumb drive.

"I will." She nodded. Akamaru nodded as he left the room as Satsuki got up. "Daniel, we need to make a trip to my home."

"What for my queen?" Daniel asked curiosuly.

"I have a wedding dress I wish to uncover for our marriage." Satsuki smiled. "A Kamui whom Ryuko and her Kamui Senketsu will find to be a powerful ally."

Daniel smiled with a nod. "Then let's get your wedding dress."

(With Akamaru)

The cyborg returned to the school grounds as he saw Ryuko and Mako approaching. He noticed the black haired girl was pretty beaten up. "Looks like you got into a tussle. I'm guessing you won it though." Akamaru spoke.

"Senketsu didn't wake up, I can't believe he didn't activate when i told him to." She growled.

The cyborg chuckled slightly. "That's because Kamui activate when they come in contact with the blood of their partners."

"Now He tells me." The girl sighed in aggravation.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I talked with Satsuki and Daniel a little bit ago, and she's willing to give you information on your father." The cyborg explained.

"Seriously?! How?!" The girl asked in excitement.

"Well, we found out something that had me overloaded...something that's between you and Satsuki, which I don't think you'll believe at first." The redhead explained.

"I have a talking sailor uniform that turns into a skimpy bikini, I go to a school where the uniforms give you powers. I think I can handle it." Ryuko said.

Akamaru sighed and pulled up the dna tests in the form of a hologram. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Ryuko and Mako looked at the holograms of the dna collected from both her and Satsuki. "Hey look Ryuko, lady Satsuki's dna matches yours." Mako pointed out. Then the realization hit her and she started going nuts. "Holy Whoa! Ryuko, satsuki is your big sister!"

Ryuko's eyes widened. "...WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

"Mako is telling the truth Ryuko. Failsafe got the dna from the database of the school info I got, this is all what you see. Satsuki is your older sister." Akamaru explained. "Also this will be another shock. But you know why you and I can hear Senketsu but no one else can?"

Ryuko gulped. "And...how is that possible?"

"I am infused with life fibers as well as nanotechnology and metal. You...are also infused with them, around thirty percent of your body is life fibers." He explained further.

"...no...no..." Ryko breathed as she backed up and clenched over where her heart is. "Y-you're lying..."

"I'm not one to lie." The boy said, walking up to her and hugging her close. "But know this Ryuko, no matter if you have life fibers in you, you are still human. I know this because you have even more humanity than I will ever have."

"I won't believe this!" The girl screamed as she pushed away from him. "How can I be infused with life fibers!? Why am I even infused with them!? What the hell kind of dark life am I even living in!?" Tears of pain, anger and agony flowed as she clutched her head. "I'm so confused!"

"I know the feeling." Akamaru said. "I was the same way when I found out I was a cyborg."

Ryuko backed up to a wall before sliding down on her rear, crying. "I...I don't know...what I am now..."

The boy walked up to her and sat next to her, putting his arms around her. "You're you Ryuko, Nothing more, Nothing less, never lose sight of that. What makes you human, what makes you, you. Is this." He pointed to her head, chest, and stomach. "Your entire being, your soul. Never forget that."

The young teen slowly looked up at him, eyes meeting as her tears flowed. "Akamaru..." She whimpered before tackling him into a tight embrace and sobbed into his chest.

He hugged her and stroked her hair. "Easy girl...easy...shh.."

Ryuko cried and cried, never stopping as the boy let her drain her sorrow and pain. All three friends remained silent before the teen ceased her cried, pulling up from his chest, wiping her eyes. "Damn...I looked like a fool for crying.."

"Crying is a typical human response." The boy told her. "I've cried many times in my life, this proved to me that I am indeed human. One of those times was when...my fiancé was killed during...the Sivoc nanite disaster."

"You were engaged?" Mako gasped.

"Yeah...but during the disaster, the nanobots you girls have seen...were responsible for her death." Akamaru breathed, as he too was near to crying as well. "These tiny creatures were meant to create, not destroy, but a corrupt scientist followed the orders of a general my dad has been enemies with for years and turned them into weapons...with disastrous consequences."

A small tear leaked form his eye. A thumb gently brushed the tear off, he turned to Ryuko while she frowned and soon rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry...I know what it's like to lose someone you love..."

"Thank you Ryuko." He smiled.

Mako smiled at their sweet moment, before gasping and hiding behind a trash can. "Oh no, it's the Tennis club again!"

Ryuko and Akamaru stood up as they stood face to face with the tennis club once more. "You don't quit do you, you blonde psychotic bitch?" Ryuko growled.

"Not when a member needs to be purged." The woman smirked.

Ryuko's cyborg companion growled and got in between the two. "Ryuko, stay behind me."

"Isn't that sweet. Letting your boyfriend do your battles now?" Hakodate mocked.

"He's Not my-!" But She was stopped short when R.E.D immediately activated his nanotech blaster arm again.

"Be that as it may, I still won't allow any more of the women I care about to be harmed." The boy said.

"Akamaru..." Ryuko breathed with a small blush.

"How cute." The woman smirked, tongue lashing. "If you want to be purged with Mako and your girlfriend, be my guest."

"You can't harm me. I'm a cyborg. I am incapable of feeling pain." He snarled, before changing into one of his forms. This one was a bikers suit, leather jacket and all, but it had thorn like studs all over it, and he had several thistle like whips attached to his belt and back. "Thistle mode, or as I like to call it, Domence mode."

"Interesting, but you won't beat me, i'm far different to Fukuroda." Hakodate smirked as she and her team tossed balls. "One million serve!" they all clashed their tennis balls at the cyborg.

The boy took the shots, then stomped, causing the balls to fly up. Pulling two whips from his belt, he readied them as they glowed red. "One million lashes!" the whips hit each ball as they hit the girls with twice the pain and speed. They screamed in pain and tried to block, but their rackets were torn to ribbons.

"All too easy." He chuckled. "So this form can do more than punish whores...impressive."

Ryuko and mako laughed while Hakodate growled. "You fucking dick..." The whips grabbed her and hoisted her up.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson." The boy smirked as the whips started whipping at the blondes ass, breasts, legs and sides.

As she screamed in pain there was the sound of a whistle blowing in the air. Uzu Sanageyama was walking up to the two. "Alright Alright I've seen enough, put her down."

Akamaru scoffed, but tossed the tennis president to him. "You need to put that bitch on a leash pal."

"Hey just because you have the approval of lady satsuki to be the security chairman, does not mean you can just gunk up the work here." The man said.

"That bitch started this mess! We gave her a chance to leave us be, but her damn ego got her into it!" The cyborg snapped.

"Then you should have filed a complaint with Gamagori, he's the disciplinary chair, besides there are rules you know." Uzu stated.

Akamaru growled, but then sighed angrily. "Fine, I'll follow Satsuki's rules for now, but only because I have a mission here, and I need her help to do it."

"Hey I'm on your side man, I wanna put Ragyo kiryuin six feet under as much as you do." The man chuckled.

"Alright, I'll play the part with you and the elite four, just don't try to piss me off. Remember that Ryuko is not to be put up to any dangers here, hate to see Satsuki's little sister go to a hospital." Akamaru grinned.

The sports chairman's eyes widened, but he nodded. "Riiiiight." He said before leaving.

With Uzu gone, Akamaru shifted back to his original form. Ryuko walked up to him. "I didn't need you to stand up for me and my battles..but...thank you." She spoke with a small smile before she literally leaned in and pecked his cheek.

"Um...Uh...you're-you're Welcome?" He stuttered.

"Akamaru likes Ryuko!" Mako chirped while bouncing in place.

"Shut up!" The two snapped at her.

"You spoke at the same time! That makes it cuter!" The brown haired girl giggled.

The two groaned in unison, facepalming. "Aye Aye Aye..."

Mako only laughed while she skipped away. "See you lovebirds later!"

Sighing The two simply left as well, following her home.

(With satsuki and Daniel.)

The two returned to Satsuki's mansion. Daniel felt at home again, being back at her mansion. "Your home is still as beautiful the last I saw it." The boy smiled.

The maids of the house all lined up and bowed. "Welcome home lady satsuki." They said.

"Still a bit creepy that they can greet in unison though." the boy chuckled slightly.

"I must remember to bring Ryuko here, she is of Kiryūin blood after all...which reminds me, how did isshin Matoi Come to adopt her if she was presumed dead?" The woman wondered.

"Well, from the reports me and Akamaru got, he found Ryuko when he was walking down a riverside from the place Ragyo dumped her. He found her there and found out she was still alive. He took her in and so on." Daniel explained.

Satsuki nodded slowly. "Of course."

As the two headed downwards to where Satsuki's wedding dress was, a voice spoke, thick as honey, deep and seductive as silk. "Welcome home my dear Satsuki." They turned to see a white haired woman with rainbow colors within her hair, wore a silky white dress that hugged her beautiful hourglass body, two straps that mostly covered her amazing G-cup breasts.

"Mother." Satsuki said in a monotone voice.

"And I see you bought a guest." Ragyo spoke as she looked at Daniel. "You seem familiar though."

Daniel chuckled slightly. "It's been a long time Lady Ragyo."

"Daniel? Is that you?" She asked. "My you certainly have grown."

"I can say the same for you, you've become more gorgeous the last I saw you." Daniel spoke with a small blush.

"Thank you dear." She smiled. "Now my dear daughter, why are you here?"

"I've come for Junketsu, my wedding is to be planned." the young woman spoke, holding the boy's hand.

"Wonderful!" Ragyo smiled, her true self seeming to shine through for a small moment. "I'm so glad!"

"And I'm happy to be married to your daughter lady Ragyo. She's a strong woman, raised by a wonderful mother like you." Daniel smiled, playing the part till freeing her.

"But Daniel." Ragyo said walking to him and hugging him close. "Don't you remember? Haven't I been like a mother to you?" Her words were like the real Ragyo, this made Daniel slightly happy.

"Yes, I always saw you as a mother, the only mother I known to love." he smiled before returning the embrace.

Satsuki saw the breaks in the life fibers control. 'That's it, the more emotion she shows, the less control it has!'

"Please stay as long as you like Daniel, it's been lonely without you with my daughter." the mother smiled.

"I would love to stay...mother." Daniel sighed, resting on her chest.

As they separated satsuki and Daniel continued to walk together. "So the suit's control weakens with emotional stress?"

"Yes." Satsuki nodded. "If we keep this up, we can free my mother."

"What do you have planned in mind to do that?" He asked her.

"Simple, we keep playing to the desires of my real mother and when the fibers are at its weakest-snip!" She said, making a snipping movement.

"Perfect plan, I'll do what I can to reach out for her, like how I reached out to you." Daniel smiled, stroking her hair.

Once they reached the room where Junketsu was, Ragyo ordered the door to be opened and they saw not one but two Kamuis. One was a regal looking sailor uniform, and the other was an elegant looking winter coat styled army suit.

"Mother, what's the other Kamui?" Satsuki asked.

"Shirayuki. Daniel's groom suit." She explained.

"My own Kamui..." Daniel breathed in awe. "She's beautiful."

"Go ahead, try them on my children." Ragyo smiled happily, a small tear of joy dripping down her face.

The two approached as they both stripped out of their clothes. Satsuki was gorgeous with a hourglass curve, and Double D-cup breasts with sexy legs. Daniel was well built, all muscle with no fat, a six pack and his crotch area, he was hung like a horse.

As they put their Kamuis on, they roared in pain as they felt them drinking their blood. Both felt the life fiber uniforms try to take hold of them both, but they growled and started fighting their way through the pain. "I will not..be controlled...by a piece of clothing!" Satsuki growled.

"Neither...will I! For my will and soul...is stronger!" Daniel shouted through his burning strength.

"HRAAAAAAAAAAA!" Both bellowed to the skies as lights flashed around with sparkles. They succeeded. The power of the Kamui, are now under their control.

(Back at Honnouji academy, in the tailor room)

Akamaru was with the school tailor fitting himself with his new four star Goku uniform, Cyber Ultima. He stepped out of the fitting room and presented to the two girls. "Well, what do you ladies think of my new uniform?" he asked with a grin.

It was an army suit with metal epaulets on the shoulders, chains dangling from them like tassels, spiked boots, and gloves, and a tall collar with four silver stars, then the chest area was designed like a body armor chest plate.

"Wowie! You look amazing!" mako cheered.

"Yeah..you look cool." Ryuko said, turning her head away to hide her blush.

"Thank you. I sure do like the perks of being the Security Chairman." The boy grinned.

"Grrr." Senketsu growled as the eye narrowed on Ryuko's uniform.

"What's your problem blood sucker?" He asked.

"I'm sensing a great deal of power close to us..I believe it's a kamui...two of them." The uniform answered.

"No way." They gasped.

"Attention! Ryuko and Akamaru, report to the school fields immediately!" The announcer spoke in the mics.

"Better get going." Ryuko said. "Sounds like my big sis wants me."

The three headed to the school fields, and they were greeted with lights shining, banners up and a red carpet that lead to the top, the three saw Satsuki and Daniel walking down the red carpet stairs, both wearing new uniforms.

"Satsuki." Ryuko said, looking at her. "Or should I say, big sis." The crowd around gasped in shock by her statement.

"So you have been informed." Satsuki spoke, but smiled slightly. "I never believed you would be alive after all these years, now we are finally reunited once more."

"Heh, guess so...you know I always wanted a big sister." The girl grinned, before pulling out her sword. "But first I wanna see just how good you are compared to me, sis."

"Your wish will be granted." Satsuki grinned. "You and Akamaru will face me and Daniel, in a double battle. We would be honored to have you two fight our newest uniforms, Junketsu and Shirayuki."

Akamaru grinned and transformed again, activating his uniform. "Four Star Goku Uniform: Cyber Ultima!" He now stood in a body armor with a helmet that had an orange light going down the center, the helmet covered his entire face and another set of light stripes were where his eyes were. His armor was like a knight's.

"Impressive, so your new uniform was finished." Satsuki grinned. "Now it's my turn, to show you all my power." She pushed three clips on her arm down as her uniform absorbed her blood and exploded in light. Her Kamui showed its true form, straps covering her pussy, cloth covering only the sides of her breasts at best, she wore high heels and long white gloves, the eyes of the Kamui shot out from her shoulders like drills. "Life Fiber Override! Kamui: Junketsu!" one star male students blushed and they all clapped for her new appearance.

Ryuko smirked. "Been thinking, and if getting down and naked is what I need to do to fight, then I'll do it! Let's go Senketsu!" She said, putting on a red glove and pulled the pin it had. Her uniform reacted the same way and transformed. "Life Fiber Synchronize! Kamui: Senketsu!"

"Now it's my turn!" Daniel spoke as he pulled down a strap on his uniform. The clothing glowed before exploding in icy light. His chest was now completely exposed, the pants were smaller that held his waist and stopped to his inner thighs, he wore white fingerless gloves with ice aura flowing, and the coat grew white fur around it from the collar and within. "Life Fiber Override! Kamui: Shirayuki!" females in the one star flushed by his display and clapped as well.

Ryuko grinned. "Was that enough blood for you Senketsu?"

"Yes, you finally understand. The blood I took is now more than enough to suffice for this battle. Now, I am being worn by you, and you are being worn by me." Senketsu spoke with a proud tone.

Akamaru grinned. "Change mode!" He roared as he changed into a large form that looked like a giant colossus. Blocky arms and large hands, circle joints, blocky rectangular legs, and a large chest, his helmet now looked like that of a rook chess piece. "Great Wall Mode!"

"This is only getting more interesting." Daniel grinned.

"Indeed, a reunion with my sister, and a battle to start our wedding." Satsuki smirked. She charged and tried to slash at Ryuko, But Akamaru blocked her with his chest. Nothing happened to him.

"Ryuko!" He roared.

"Right!" She jumped from her spot and jumped behind to slash at her, but the raven haired boy appeared from behind, Ice and swords came from with the ice and blocked her attacks.

"Sorry, but no one injures my wife." Daniel grinned.

Akamaru growled. "Ryuko, come here." She did so and he whispered in her ear. "I'll distract Daniel, you go for satsuki when his back is turned."

"You got it." She whispered as the two faced the couple down.

"Shall we my dear?" Daniel smiled, holding a hand out to Satsuki, who took it in response.

"Let's." She nodded as he again tried to attack Ryuko, But was blocked again by the cyborg.

"You...will not...touch...my...RYUKO!" He roared as he grabbed him by the leg and slammed him down on the ground. "Now Ryuko!"

"Right!" She lunged at Satsuki as the two began clashing their swords, blasting waves of powerful blasts around the area, shattering stone and rock.

"That's it. Get her." The boy smiled. "That's my girl!"

Daniel recovered as the two males clashed again and were pushing against one another. "I take you found a new girlfriend bud." The raven boy smiled.

"After...all these years." He nodded. "And this time, no one is going to take her away from me!" They began clashing as well, the waves of energy stronger than ever as massive craters blasted through the area.

Ryuko charged at satsuki, fire blasting from her back. Her scissor blade unfolding into a long rapier. "Scissor Blade: Decapitation mode!" she roared before slashing at Satsuki, but she threw her body back, missing the blade by a hair. The mark where the blade slashed exploded with an explosion. "Sorry sis." The girl said, realizing she went overboard.

Satsuki breathed as a smile formed before she pulled up and smiled at her sister. "You've grown so much Ryuko, I am happy to have you as a sister."

"Even...if I'm not really human?" She asked.

"Whatever you are Ryuko, even if you are made entirely of life fibers, you will always be my little sister." The woman smiled, stabbing her sword into the ground. "Come on, Come here..." She smiled, hugging the girl happily.

"...sis." Ryuko smiled with tears falling before hugging Satsuki back tightly. "Satsuki...our dad, your dad, whatever happened to him?"

Satsuki pulled back with a smile. "I believe that'll be for another day sis. But come, I believe you and Akamaru are exhausted, let us enjoy a moment for the rest of the day."

Ryuko wiped her tears with a smile. "Alright." She walked up to her cyborg friend and hugged his bulky suit. "Transform back, I wanna give you something."

Akamaru smiled before merging back to his original form. "And what would that be Ryuko?"

She grabbed him by the collar and smashed her lips to his. The redhead flushed heavily, but his instincts fell and embraced her tightly, prodding his tongue against her lips as he too kissed her back.

"Looks like we all need a little time to ourselves huh?" Daniel smiled.

"Indeed." Stauski smiled. "Come, the day is still young for us, and I sense things will get interesting for us all."

The other two nodded as they all went into satsuki's private quarters. Satsuki prepared a bath for them all as the boys went in first as the two were changing.

"Ahhhhhh...nothing like a hot soak after a long day." daniel sighed in bliss, resting at the rim of the tub.

"Yeah...hey where'd you get those Kamuis?" Akamaru asked.

Daniel smiled. "Ragyo..the real Ragyo. Satsuki and I discovered emotions slowly break her free form her life fiber skin."

"That's Good to know." He nodded. "Now all we have to do is find the murderer of isshin Matoi, and the second half of the Rending scissors. It's the only thing that can cut the life fibers permanently."

"Right...Akamaru, I want to apologize for not telling you about Satsuki before." Daniel spoke.

"It's okay. It's not like you're the only one with secrets." The boy said. "And..i'm sorry for almost killing you from before."

Daniel looked at his cyborg friend and held a hand out. "No hard feelings?"

"Obviously not." The cyborg grinned, shaking his hand.

They heard the doors open as they heard the two ladies walk in. "Sorry for the wait." They turned before they blushed, seeing their new loves in nothing but towels.

"Holy..." Daniel breathed.

"Shit..." Akamaru breathed as both flushed.

"Do you like what you see?" They asked.

"Yeah...you both are...sexy." The males replied.

Ryuko smirked and looked at her sister. "Now, Let's compare body measurements."

"Agreed." satsuki smirked, both undoing their towels as they fell, revealing their naked forms to the two boys.

"Oh god..." Daniel gasped.

"So hot." Akamaru said.

The two girls grinned with sultry eyes, they decided to play with the two boys. "Let's see..." Satsuki groped her sisters breasts and fondled them. "A double C-cup. impressive."

"S-sis..." Ryuko moaned. She lashed her hands at her sister's ass, kneading them. "Round...and juicy."

"I think they may be bisexual." Akamaru whispered.

"And the fact their sisters...this makes it hotter." Daniel replied.

"Now, Who would like to go with me first?" Satsuki asked, turning around and fondling her ass, making it jiggle.

"Whoa..." Akamaru breathed in awe as he felt hard under the water.

Daniel looked at his friend before smiling. "If you want to take her pal, be my guest."

"But, She's your wife." he said.

"She is, but you can say me and Satsuki shared some similar fetishes when we were younger, when we get married, and have people close to us, even close friends and relatives, we want to share our love and bodies with them." Daniel explained. "Isn't that right honey?"

"Yes, I do not mind if it's you Akamaru." Satsuki purred.

"Ryuko? Is that okay with you?" He asked.

Ryuko thought for a moment before smiling. "As long as I'm your number one forever, I don't mind, sides, it'll be hot having you fuck my bigger sister."

Akamaru nodded as the two women crawled in. "Now we'll cover ourselves in soap and cleanse you." Satsuki smirked. The two females drenched their bodies in soap, rubbing it to make suds before they pressed their bodies against him, sanwhiching him between their sexy bodies.

The boy blushed as he was skin scrubbed clean. Daniel smiled and got near them. "Don't Forget me." the two smiled and skin scrubbed him as well, both males enjoying the pleasurable sensation of their bodies.

"I think we missed a spot sis." Ryuko said.

"Indeed." Satsuki purred as the two put their hands under and each grabbing their cocks and balls, stroking and fondling them. "Now, Show us them. So we can scrub them with our breasts."

The two moved to the shallow part of the bath as their cocks and balls submerged. They each stood at 15 inches long and 2 inches thick, with small kiwi sized balls. Satsuki smirked and wrapped her tits around Daniel's cock. "We'll switch once we're done."

"Okay..." The boy moaned in pleasure. Ryuko placed Akamaru's cock in between her tits. They were slightly smaller to her sisters, but covered up a good amount in her flesh.

"U-use your mouth...please." Akamaru moaned.

"As you wish...master." Ryuko purred, swirling her tongue around his throbbing tip slowly.

"So good!" He moaned.

The two boys enjoyed the sensation of their loved ones pleasing them. They looked among each other, sharing smiles and grins. Satsuki and Ryuko grinned at each other. "Oh boys." they purred. They looked up at the two naked sisters before they leaned closer to each other and their lips smothered each other into a deep french kiss.

"Oh god this is gonna be insane." Akamaru gasped.

"You're telling me." daniel groaned by the two sisters making out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Moral protocols disengaged. Combat protocols activated. Rasputin's Curse infinite Simulation Initiative started.

Things were very different after Ryuko learned her Identity, Satsuki discovering Ryuko was her sister and the boys now rebonded their friendship. The four were stronger than ever. They enjoyed last night, kissing and touching each other. The males decided to take their virginities later on, only stuck to kissing and groping the girls.

A new day rose as the boys slept on Satsuki's bed. Satsuki holding Daniel in her DD-cup chest while Ryuko snuggling against Akamaru's chest.

The sirens blared as they all woke up, yawning in slight sluggishness. "Jeez, I hate sirens." Akamaru groaned.

"Why is it bellowing so early than usual?" Ryuko yawned.

"It's no tardies day." Satsuki answered while rising as her tits bounced a bit. "All No star students have to be in homeroom today at 8:30 sharp, or they will be expelled, and Gamagori is in charge of this operation."

"Isn't That a Little extreme?" Ryuko asked.

"If we were to stand a chance, I need to know which no stars will be suitable to become One star students. The stronger the warriors I develop in my school, the better chance we have to destroy our mother's life fiber skin." The older sibling answered.

"Oh…" She said.

Akamaru sighed then he got a com message. "Yeah? Mikisugi? Why are you calling?"

"Mikisugi?" Daniel asked. "Our homeroom teacher?"

"Oh, you weren't at the debriefing. Mikisugi is the head of our allies at Nudist Beach. Remember them?" The cyborg said.

"Yeah, your father mentioned them about our mission." The raven haired boy nodded.

"Yeah...Wait What?! Tsumugu? What's that jackass doing here? He's after Ryuko?...that son of a…" He snarled. "Ok, we'll be careful." he hung up.

"What's going on? Who's Tsumugu?" Satsuki asked.

"A member of the Nudist beach. He's after Ryuko cause she has Senketsu. He wants to destroy him." Akamaru answered with a low snarl.

"I won't let him!" Ryuko snapped.

Satsuki hugged her sister close. "Neither will I."

"Thank you sis." She sighed softly.

"Satsuki, we need to alert the elite four about this crisis. If that asshole destroys Senketsu, our chances of defeating that life fiber coat wench will be very slim." Daniel spoke.

"Yes." Satsuki said.

The four got into their goku uniforms and Kamui before they headed to Satsuki's meeting chamber, where the other three Elites were, while gamagori was in part of the no tardies day.

"Lady Satsuki. You called?" Sanageyama said.

"Yes. There is a crisis on our hands. A man named Tsumugu is after my sister and intends to destroy her Kamui." Satsuki answered firmly. "I want you three and your clubs to be on high alert and capture him, and make sure to keep your eyes on my sister. I will not let anyone pull a hair on her."

"I'll keep my security committee on high alert." Akamaru said. "And my Military weapons club, navy club and the Tactical defense club to keep things up."

"Thank you Akamaru.' the woman spoke before turning to her elites. "Remember, I don't want Ryuko harmed. Be sure to pass this message to Gamagori as well. We will need Him to interrogate Tsumugu if we capture him."

"Milady." They bowed and left the room.

Satsuki turned to Ryuko. "Sister, I think it'd be best for you and Akamaru to head to the no star district. You seemed attached to Mako Mankanshoku. If you wish for her to remain in Honnouji academy, it'd be best to help her. She's a worthy adversary, but childish in some ways. She'll need you two to help her guide her to homeroom."

"Right Thanks sis." Ryuko smiled. The two left to the no star district.

"So what next dear?" Daniel asked Satsuki while holding her waist.

"I'm not sure at the present moment." Satsuki said. Then the phone rang. She approached it before answering. "Hello, this is Satsuki Kiryuin speaking?"

"What's this I hear about you getting Akamaru Hamada to join us?" Her mother's voice said on the other line.

"Mother. Yes, it's true. Akamaru is joining our team. He will be a great essence for your plans with the life fibers." She spoke while keeping the truth hidden.

"That May be the case, but I wish to hear every detail. Tomorrow. Come to HQ, I wish to hear about your progress with him, Daniel...and Ryuko Matoi." Ragyo said.

"Of course mother. We will be there." The woman spoke before hanging up.

"How the hell did Ragyo know so fast?" Daniel asked his wife in surprise.

"The staff no doubt." She said.

"Looks like Ryuko will be meeting her mother." Daniel sighed. That was when an idea popped. "Wait, that's it!"

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Satsuki asked.

"Remember Ragyo's life fiber skin breaks with emotions? If we introduce her to Ryuko and tell her the truth, her joy and relief might tear more of the skin apart. You told me she thought she lost her daughter years ago." he explained.

"That is true." Satsuki nodded. "But there is one thing, the other half of the scissor blade. The person who has it is my mother's grand coulier."

"What?" Daniel breathed in shock. "Who is she?"

"Nui Harime." Satsuki said.

(Meanwhile, at the No star district)

Akamaru and Ryuko made it to the no star district and saw all the students dressed and marching in place like a small river of people.

"Whoa, look at all those weird traps." Ryuko said, looking at the obstacle course.

"Ryuko! Akamaru!" A happy chirp spoke as they saw Mako popping out of the river of people and zipped in front of them. "Hey! Glad you two arrived! No tardies day is about to begin any minute!"

"Yeah we noticed." Akamaru said. "No sign of Tsumugu, good."

"Listen up!" Gamagori boomed. "You no star students know the drill to no tardies day! You must pass the obstacle course made by the disciplinary committee and get to your homerooms before the bell rings, at 8:30 sharp! Fail to do so, and you will be expelled!"

"Hey Gamagori!" The cyborg security chairman called.

The man sharply turned and saw the two. "What the hell are you two doing here!?"

"I'm here to relay a message from Satsuki." The boy explained, jumping in front of him and whispered. "She says she wants you and the disciplinary committee to act as Ryuko's bodyguards. And stay on high alert. There's an anti Goku uniform gorilla named Tsumugu Hagase Who's after her."

The large man glared before speaking. "If Lady Satsuki did sent you this message to me, then I will respect her wishes and orders."

"Good. I'll leave her in your care. Don't let me down." He said as he left.

The man sighed before looking at the students, "Alright students, your time starts...NOOOOOOW!"

(On the walls of Honnouji academy.)

A man with a red Mohawk was sitting on the wall while smoking a cigarette, looking through a sniper scope. "Where is She?"

"Well, look what we have here." A voice spoke as he saw a group of gardeners. "Looks like someone was taking care of our garden, in a harmful way. And put that cigarette out, this is a no smoking zone!"

"You people need to leave me alone." He said, flicking the cigarette into the garden. "And if you roll with life fibers, you can suck it."

"He...he threw a cigarette in the sacred garden!" The leader gasped before snarling at the planters watered the plants on his back. "Alright buddy, you wanna mess with the garden club, meet my two star green thumb enhancing Goku uniform! Now that you know what it's called, prepare to get planted!" Two massive man eating plants emerged and screeched before lunging at the man.

"Gardening club!" Someone yelled. The plants froze as they turned around and saw it was Akamaru. "Stand down, I, Akamaru Hamada the security chairman will handle this."

The garden club leader snarled a bit before the plants remerged. "Fine, but teach him a lesson for pollution of the gardens."

Akamaru walked up to the man. "Tsumugu Hagase. I thought I recognized your ugly mug."

"How do you know me?" The man glared while cocking his gun.

"You can say a friend of yours warned me you would be coming." The cyborg spoke then glared.

"Wait...you're Akamaru Hamada. You're supposed to be our allies." The man said. "Not theirs."

"You don't understand what plan we're doing, you need to speak with your commander about this. Plus, killing Ryuko and her Kamui will put harm to the mission." Akamaru glared. "You will stand down and stay away from her, or you will regret ever trying to harm her."

"You sound like you're her lover or something." Tsumugu snarled.

"Yes, she is. She's my soon to be wife." Akamaru spoke firmly. "If you want to harm my wife, you'll have to get through me."

The man pointed his gun at him. "Bring it."

Akamaru grinned then he transformed. "Four star Goku uniform: Cyber Ultima! Bebop mode!" The suit was a skin tight bodysuit with light lines on its similar to a microchip, a bunch of earphone jacks plugged into stereo speakers that were on his pecs, arms, and legs. Then he had a belt with hip mounted laser blasters, a helmet with a large red Mohawk, and an 80's style visor.

"You using Life fibers is forbidden." the man glared. "I should have known your father made a pathetic excuse choosing you for this mission." he fired at Akamaru, but he moved fast and dodged. "What?"

Doing a moonwalk he started dancing as super loud music started blasting him. "Jokes on you! I'm practically made of life fibers, fool!"

Tsumugu growled and pulled out another gun and fired with his other, duel wielding. Akamaru used the vibrations of his speakers to block the needles as he shot a shockwave of music. The mohawk man dodged and started running around him while firing more needles.

"Psh. Eat hip laser!" The boy grinned as he started thrusting his hips as red laser beams started to blast him.

The man grunted and managed to avoid a few of them approaching him before pulling an RPG out of nowhere. "Die!" He called and blasted the rocket at him.

Akamaru spun around did a dab pose, then aimed his Mohawk at him as it glowed. "Oh!" He threw it and it went flying toward the man.

Tsumugu Dodged out of the way. "You missed."

"Oh, I never miss a beat." Akamaru smirked as the mohawk flung back and hit Tsumugu dead in the back of the head as he flung to the ground. Akamaru kneeled down and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." The man growled as he cuffed him before speaking in his com watch. "Satsuki, this is Akamaru, I found Tsumugu and caught him."

"Good. Bring him to the detention room." The woman told him. "I will inform Gamagori to meet you there. Get any information out of him, and do as you please to get it."

"Will do. Come on Tsumugu." The boy said as he lead him away.

(meanwhile with Ryuko.)

Ryuko and Mako continued their way up to Honnouji academy. They teamed with another no star, Maiko who was in their class. She was injured so they decided to help her. They became friends once they reached the school entrance.

"There it is!" Mako said as she ran towards it, but then she slammed into some sort of invisible wall.

"What the hell? GAH!" Ryuko gasped in pain when someone slammed into her back and pulled her Kamui off quickly. The two turned while Maiko was chuckling slowly as the bandaged arm she used loosened, seeing it was perfectly fine. "Maiko? What are you doing?!" She asked.

"hehehe...I've waited so long for this day to come." The girl grinned as her glasses flickered. "You see, I'm actually the head trap developer of the disciplinary committee."

"Why you sorry bitch!" Ryuko yelled as she lunged at her. The girl pulled the pin on her glove and activated Senketsu, and got a full synchronization in one go. "What!? She got it correct on her first try!?"

"I'm sorry Ryuko. But this girl...has no shame." Senketsu cried.

"Maiko, why are you doing this?" Mako asked in fear.

"You see, I grew bored of being the trap developer of the disciplinary committee. When I saw you have this uniform, it gave me inspiration, if I have a uniform like this, I'd be strong enough to make it to the top. Why, I can be a two star, no, a new member of the Elite four. NO! I'll overthrow Satsuki and be the new headmaster of honnouji academy! I'll make her bow to me and take that boy she's with as my own and gorge on the riches this school has to offer!" The girl smirked and shivered. "Ooooh, I can't wait!"

She tried to move, but somehow she was just as stiff as a board. "What?" Ryuko blinked.

"Why...can't I move?" Miako groaned while struggling.

Ryuko noticed Senketsu was holding her in place. "Senketsu…" She smiled before she glared dangerously at Maiko and started cracking her knuckles. "So, you wish to overthrow my sister, huh?"

The girl looked at her in Terror. "Please, Don't hurt me…I was just joking."

"You sounded serious a few seconds ago. You got some nerve. If you mess with my big sister…" The black haired girl scowled before grabbing Maiko by the throat and threw a hard right uppercut. "You mess with me, you fucking BITCH!"

The impact sent Senketsu off of her and the Kamui started spitting out her blood. "Ugh, her blood was absolutely filthy. Pew!" he turned to ryuko. "Sorry, I guess I was caught off guard by her surprise attack."

"It's okay buddy, now let's get to class, and quick." His partner said. She dressed Senketsu back on, but suddenly, they started moving backwards. "Hey! What's going on!?"

"Ahahahaha!" Maiko laughed. "You fools are in my ultimate trap, the beginning of the end! My ultimate masterpiece!"

"Oh no we're not gonna make it!" Mako cried in panic.

The air soon turned chilli as they looked up and saw Daniel flying above them in his override form while Shirayuki was pulsing ice and snow from his shoes. "Need some help you two?"

"Daniel!" The two girls smiled.

"You!" Maiko spoke in anger.

"I saw the whole thing from a camera, Maiko." the boy glared. "You are a disgrace to Honnouji academy and try to plan to overtake my queen! You will be severely punished!"

The girl was about to try and beg her way out of this, before Daniel froze her. "Chill out."

"I..I can't move." She groaned while struggling.

"And you will for a few hours. Someone will be waiting for you at the end of your trap, but I have some girls to get to their homeroom." The boy spoke before holding his hands out to Mako and Ryuko. "Come on, let's go before you two are late."

The girls laughed as they clung to him happily as he flew them back to the school.

(About around the next morning.)

Satsuki was sitting in her room with Akamaru and Daniel as she was sipping on tea while she told Akamaru about what Ragyo wanted.

"So you'll be gone all day?" He asked.

"Not just me. My mother wishes to see you and ryuko as well as my husband." She answered with a small sigh.

"I guess we can probably do it." The boy nodded.

Satsuki sighed happily, taking a sip of her tea. "Did you think you could sneak up on me? Sanageyama." the three turned to the man before them.

"Why are you here, pal?" Daniel asked curiously.

"I want to challenge Ryuko to fight." Uzu answered.

Akamaru glared. "Hell no."

"Aw come on how come?" The man said.

Akamaru sighed. "I know how you get. That's why."

Daniel pondered a moment before an idea popped. "Maybe this would be a great idea for Ryuko to fight him."

"And why? You have an idea?" Satsuki asked.

"If Uzu fights Ryuko, this might be a chance to improve his uniform. Ryuko has defeated a few goku uniforms now, and if she defeats Uzu and finds errors in his abilities, we can make those improvements and make him stronger." he explained.

Akamaru stroked his chin. "Okay. But I'm warning you. Go to far, and I won't even try to control myself."

"Don't worry, I won't kill her. I'll only use a small portion of my power. Like Daniel said, this might be a chance to see how good I am against a Kamui and see if I need improvements on my uniform." uzu smiled before he turned and left.

(Later at Revocs HQ)

The four made it to the HQ tower where Ragyo was waiting. As they were approaching the room, Satsuki placed a hand on her sisters shoulder. "Are you ready to meet your mother?"

"Uh...Yeah, I guess." She nodded.

The doors opened as they entered, seeing Ragyo at her desk. "Mother, we have arrived, and brought Ryuko and Akamaru as well."

"Ah, hello mister Hamada. Ryuko Matoi...Or should I say, Ryuko kiryuin?" The woman smiled.

"Hello mother…" Ryuko breathed with a small smile.

"My little daughter." She said, hugging the girl, odd red threads slowly loosening from her body. "I'm sorry I didn't take better care of you, my little one."

"It's ok...I can never be angry with you…" Ryuko breathed with a few tears flowing while embracing her mother back. "I missed you...so much…"

The woman nodded and hugged her tighter. "Me too."

The three saw the life fiber strings on her skin loosening more. "It's working." Daniel whispered.

"We'll have a chance after all." Satsuki smiled softly.

Akamaru approached Ragyo and smiled a bit. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you lady Ragyo. I know now where Ryuko got her beauty from."

"It's nice to meet you as well." She smiled. "You're very handsome too."

"Thank you ma'am." the boy blushed a bit. 'Even as an enemy, she's a fucking hot woman.'

"Mother, I assume you wanted to talk about something? That is why you called." Satsuki informed her mother.

"Yes, please, follow me." Ragyo smiled before she guided the young teens through her HQ tower.

"What do you think she's gonna show us?" Ryuko asked Satsuki.

"Not sure, my mother can be tricky at times, even if she's starting to break from the life fibers skin control." The older sibling replied, keeping her voice from reaching earshot of her mother.

"...what about our dad? He still around?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. My father vanished when I was a little girl. I don't know if he's alive or dead." Satsuki replied.

Ryuko nodded. "Two dads gone. What kind of a pair are we?"

"A pair that makes us family." The older smiled, holding Ryuko by her waist.

As they reached the place where Ragyo wanted them, Akamaru had just finished mapping out the place. "Where are we?" He asked.

"We are in my robe room." She replied. "Now that I know Ryuko is my daughter, and that I know you and her are an item, I want to give you both a gift. Your tux and wedding dress for your wedding."

The cyborg was surprised. "Uh, if that means getting a new suit that might be a problem. My Goku uniform is specifically made for me as a combat suit. If I were to change it, I wouldn't be able to use the suits I made as a countermeasure for if the elite four turned on us."

"Then I would be more than delighted to upgrade your uniform, giving it more power than ever. Life Fibers are special you know. They show how much clothing is special to all of us." The mother cooed sweetly.

Processing this, he relented. "Alright. Go ahead."

Ryuko however didn't seem to like the idea. "But...I've become kinda...attached to Senketsu."

"Of course, your uniform is a sentient Kamui." Ragyo smiled. "If you truly wish to have your Kamui as your wedding dress, then I won't ably." She approached and stroked her cheek. "Whatever you want my dear, I will do as such. I want to make you happy, and I refuse to let you go again."

Ryuko started to tear up and she hugged her mother tightly. "Thank you mother."

"I will always love you." She cooed, kissing her head. "Now, while preparations are made, i'm sure you four are exhausted. How about we bond and relax in my royal bath?"

The four looked at each other. 'Here we go again.' They thought with chuckles.

(Later…)

The four were in the royal baths as they sunk into the warm and blissful waters. "Wow, this is far different than the other baths I took…" Ryuko sighed blissfully while laying against Akaramu's chest.

"The waters mother uses are different. They help enhance our bodies and be more in control of the life fibers in our Kamuis and uniforms." Satsuki replied while nuzzling against Daniel.

"I feel like my circuits are going loose…" Akamaru sighed.

"All the stress and everything on your mind just melts away." Daniel breathed while stroking Satsuki's hair.

"Relaxing, isn't it?" A voice purred as light shined in front of them. They all looked up as they saw Ragyo with a towel coiling her hair, and a towel covering her body.

"Mother." The sisters spoke in greet with a smile.

'Hot Damn…' Both boys thought with blushes at her curvous form.

"Ahhh. This never gets old…" The woman sighed as she eased into the water, removing her towel as well.

"It feels nice to be a family again mother, and even better now that Ryuko is here." Satsuki smiled before she scooted closer to her mothers left side.

"It is, I can get used to this." Ryuko sighed while she too also scooted next to Ragyo's right side.

"Mmmm, come here Ryuko, And let me purify you…" Her mother purred seductively.

Both Daniel and Akamaru blushed as they leaned back in the front of the three females. "Guess I was right, Ragyo is indeed a MILF." Daniel whispered.

"Yeah." Akamaru nodded. "Oh sweet mercy."

Ragyo slowly moved to Ryuko's breasts and squeezed them. "So soft."

"Mmm...Mother…" Ryuko moaned before she embraced her mother, kissing at her soft neck.

"Oh boy, this is getting too much." Daniel whispered.

"Makes me wanna take them where they are." Akamaru said.

Satsuki scooted closer to the two. "Don't forget me, mother." She purred before groping at Ragyo's G-cup bust.

"I wouldn't, not by a long shot." The woman grinned, kissing her daughter's lips.

"Mmmm." The eldest moaned, pressing closer in the deep lip lock.

"Let me in on that." Ryuko purred before pressing her face with them as the three now engaged a deep tongue three way kiss.

"Oh Crap." The two boys gasped as they watched the women.

Satsuki and Ryuko moaned and waged their tongues around their mothers. They purred in lust and pleasure until they broke their tongue wars. They both grinned at each other before leaning down and latching to Ragyo's tits, suckling her skin while their hands stroked the MILFs hips, thighs and ass underwater.

"Ohh My baby girls…" Ragyo gasped. 'They….love me…'

(Later that day back at honnouji academy)

Once the four were back at Honnouji Academy, Ryuko was now standing off against Uzu Sanageyama, the sports chairman in the gym.

"You finally showed up. Was worried you might back down." Uzu grinned with his bamboo sword in hand.

"Psh. and miss a chance like this? In front of my big sister? Like hell i would!" the girl laughed.

"You got fire in you Matoi. I like it." The man smirked. "Let's cut the chat short and get to the good stuff. I'm itching for a fight."

Pulling the pin on her glove that their ally Mikisugi gave her, the girl's kamui transformed. "Life Fiber Synchronize! Kamui: Senketsu!"

Uzu's stars shined before blasting apart. They blast into his body as life fibers lined up and formed massive green armor. "Three star goku Uniform: Blade Regalia!" the suit looked like a cross between a kendo suit and tank armor.

"Kamui's aren't the only things that transform." uzu said.

"Thanks for the tip captain obvious." Ryuko said as she charged at him and struck, but was met with an after image instead of an impact. "What!?"

"Ha, I saw that move coming before you could make it." Uzu spoke from behind her. Ryuko couldn't react in time before he slammed one of his bamboo swords into her back.

"Ryuko!" Akamaru yelled as his alarms went off.

The girl slowly stood and cracked her back. "Don't worry sweetie. I'm fine."

"Don't worry Akamaru." Uzu spoke. "I won't hurt her too badly. Besides, if I go easy, what fun will that be? I want to see how far she goes."

"Whatever." the cyborg said as he sat down.

Ryuko got up and readied herself. "Is that all you got?! And what was that tricky shit anyway?!"

Uzu appeared out of the bloom and slammed into her while she blocked the attack with her blade. "A little ability I call Tengatsu. I can see everything you do. The moment you start attacking, I can see it coming a mile away. Whatever attack you throw at me, I'll just counter it."

"Oh yeah?" the girl said before she started sprinting in circles. "Let's see you keep up with this! "

However, it was crushed when uzu started running around with her and started hitting her head with the bamboo sword. "Ha! You really think you can outsmart me? No matter how fast you go, I can see where you'll be at and strike you dead on!"

Akamaru meanwhile was watching the fight...and simulating all potential outcomes in a simulation dump he called the Infinite Forest. 'He relies too much on his eyes, it makes him sloppy, complacent. Ryuko should exploit that.' he then saw a timeline where Ryuko wins.

"Ryuko! The eyes! Go for his eyes!" he yelled.

When she jumped back, she understood. 'Of course. His eyes are what powers his Tengatsu.' She came to a plan. "Senketsu, I need you to do something for me." She started whispering her plan to her kamui ally.

"Understood. It's the only way." Senketsu said.

Ryuko charged once more at Uzu as she swung her blade, but he avoided it as her blade swung out of her hands. "Ha! I saw that attack coming million miles away!"

"I wasn't trying to hit you." Ryuko smirked. The blade swung down before slicing apart of Senketsu off. They blasted into layers of cloth before they blasted to Uzu and covered every area where he uses to see.

"AH! My eyes! I can't see! I can't se-" he screamed as ryuko rushed him.

"Scissor blade, Decapitation mode!" she yelled as the blade sliced the suit in half. "Sen-e-shoshitsu!"

The suit exploded and dissipated into fibers, and senketsu absorbed the banshees of the clothes.

"Way to go Ryuko!" Akamaru cheered.

"So, now we know where he went wrong." Satsuki said, sipping her tea. "Now it's up to Uzu to figure out a way to adapt."

"It'll take him some time, but I know he's not a quitter." Daniel nodded.

(the next day.)

Uzu was in the sowing club building talking to Inari.

"Inari. I want you, to sew my eyes shut." he said.

"What? But you won't be able to use Tengatsu if I do that." The sewing president spoke out in shock.

"Exactly. I rely too much on them. If i lose them, i'll be able to use a much stronger technique. Shingantsu." he explained.

Inari heard about this ability, allowing one to see nearly the whole universe without using his eyes. It's a very powerful ability to those who won't use their eyes.

"...very well. Come with me." He spoke before walking down a metal bridge.

(later)

Akamaru was now also walking to talk to Inari as well, he passed Uzu on the way, and sensed something was off...but ignored it. "Inari, i want you to help me upgrade my suit."

"That will have to wait." He replied. "I'm going to put Sayagama into surgery."

"Fine, but here are the schematics. I want you to follow them to the letter." the boy said, handing him a file. "Make it a five star and add a new form, no tinkering."

"Right." The man nodded as he left.

As Uzu passed him, he placed a hand on Akamaru's shoulder. "Tell Matoi thanks, because of her, i found a new solution to get stronger."

"I'll tell her. Hearing this, she'll probably wanna rematch." the other boy said.

Uzu gave a small grin. "I look forward to it." With that, he followed Inari.

(That night, in a different stadium)

Akamaru got his new suit and so did Uzu, the two were waiting for ryuko, who was itching to fight some more.

When she finally arrived, she grinned. "Looks like you can't have enough huh? Hope you're ready for another clobbering."

"Let me show you what happens, when you force a man to change." Uzu said as he transformed again. "Three star goku uniform: Blade Regalia, Mark II!"

"Heh." Ryuko said as she transformed. "Okay let's cover up those-WHOA!" The eye holes were gone, his eyes themselves were gone. "Don't tell me he….gouged his eyes out?!" the girl said in horror.

"No, he sewed them shut." Akamaru spoke. "Looks like he found his mistake and fixed it."

"Oh man what am i gonna do now?" Ryuko said.

"You lose." Uzu said as he rushed on her, swinging his blade. "MEI DO HU DAI!" he yelled over and over as he struck her hard.

"Gaaaaaaaah!" Ryuko screamed in pain by each strong impact.

Akamaru growled as he gripped his suit's collar. "Captain. Is something wrong?" Failsafe asked.

"He's acting more...aggressive than last time." He growled under his breath. "He's showing no mercy to her."

Then with one final strike he sent ryuko into the concrete. Cracking and shattering it like glass, before his suit overheated. "Damn, must have pushed it too hard…" uzu growled underneath his breath,

"RYUKO!" akamaru cried as he ran to her, holding her close, checking her, she was still breathing. But he was furious. "Five star goku uniform…." he said as he transformed. "Cyber Imperia." the suit was like his old one, but now it had fur on the shoulders and horns on them.

As the sivoc nanites started to swarm, failsafe tried to shut him down, but he kept over riding her. "Moral protocols disengaged, combat protocols activated, Rasputin's curse infinite simulation initiative started. Accessing final form. Tyrant Czar mode." the AI said.

Akamaru turned to Uzu. the eyes glowing red with burning rage. "Say your prayers."

Uzu tried to attack, but his strikes had no effect. "But only one mode has this power."

"Tyrant Czar mode uses all powers at once. And…" The cyborg said as he made a motion down. Causing the man to fall. "Controls life fibers."

"Dammit…" Uzu growled as he tried to withstand Akamaru's power, but failed to even stand to his knees.

"Good night. Uzu." Akamaru said as he punched him hard, causing everything to go black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Honnouji Academy Election. Akamaru Hamada: son of anarchy

A few days passed after Ryuko's fight with Uzu. The battle and new changes were a success, after ryuko got hurt, Akamaru pulverized Uzu for his stupidity on hurting his wife, but the elite apologized soon after for his behavior and brutality.

A new day rose, all the students from no star to two star were gathered with Satsuki at the top of the school with her king, her sister, her sisters husband and the Elite four. "Attention! All students of Honnouji Academy!" She spoke loudly. "It is time to put you all to the next test of your strength and mind! In one week, I will host a tournament! You all will have freedom to enter the districts and battle anyone you find! The last one standing at the end of the week, will receive a special patented goku Uniform!"

All the elites and students stared at her in shock, without her things would become pure anarchy, had she lost her senses? Akamaru was the first to voice this. "Are you absolutely gone in the mind?!" he yelled.

The woman turned to him and spoke softer. "This is the next step of my plan to find the students who are strong to move forward in my school, this will test them if they are willing to do what they can to get stronger, and this will destroy those who are still blinded by anger, greed and lust for power, which will be their downfall."

"Ah." he said in realization, his simulations showing him the timelines for the plan.

Satsuki turned back to the students. "If you all wish to be part of the tournament, you all will show me how far you go! It's no holds bard! Do what you must to be at the top!" The students from no star and one star started grinning as they developed plans to be at the top. "Students of Honnouji academy, FIGHT!"

The students were silent before a no star hurled a one star clear across the area, causing instant hysteria.

"Jesus, it's a war zone." Ryuko spoke.

"Come on i have a place we can go." Satsuki said, then the cyborg boy jumped down.

"Do what you want, i have stuff to do. Gamagori, come with me!" he called.

"Yes sir!" Gamagori nodded as he followed him.

"Don't keep me waiting!" Ryuko called to him.

As the rest went home and the three went into a life fiber ball, Akamaru went with gamagori to the wall. "Okay big guy here's the plan, i want to transform every molecule of this school into my Sivoc nanites in the course of one week, if successful, the plan involved will have a 85% success rate of beating Ragyo."

"And how do I fit into this?" The large man asked.

"Go crazy and shatter the wall first." he told him. "I need as little resistance as possible." Gamagori blinked in surprise to this idea before the cyborg grinned. "Don't worry, i talked to Satsuki about this, she told me for you to go all out."

"Very well Hamada." he said as he activated his uniform. "Three star goku uniform: Shackle Regalia!"

The uniform was like a mummy wrap crossed with a bondage trap. With a ball gag where his mouth was. Akamaru looked dumbfounded. "Dude...you're a masochist?" he said with a sweat drop.

"I may look like an idiot in this form, but I assure you, I pack surprises." Gamagori spoke. "Now, attack me."

"That is wrong on so many levels...okay." he activated his own uniform. "Five star goku uniform: Cyber Imperia, Warmonger mode!" the upgraded version of this mode was a red tank top with baggy red and black camo cargo pants, a red bandana on his forehead, black fingerless gloves with iron knuckles, steel knee pads, black combat boots, and he had a belt strapped with hand grenades. His weapons were strapped to his sides, back and legs as well.

"Impressive Hamada." Gamagori spoke. "Now, come at me."

"As you wish." Akamaru spoke before rushing forward and began releasing a barrage of punches at the man. Only causing the suit to slowly expand. "Please don't tell me that's filling up with what i think it is…" he said, stopping and shuddering.

"Yes!" Gamagori spoke. "The more punishment I take...the closer I get to my climax and release all the power I compress in me!"

"Ew…" the cyborg said. "Oh god i think i'm gonna hurl!"

"Almost….!" Gamagori spoke before the wraps exploded and turned to spiky vines. "Three star Goku uniform: Scourge regalia!"

"Yikes!" akamaru yelped, barrel rolling out of the way. "Watch it!"

"My apologies!" The man boomed as the spiked vines bashed and started destroying the walls.

"Excellent." the boy grinned as he let his pet bugs out. "Go, fly my pretties, rebuild this heap of rubble."

"You really are strange." gamagori stated.

"Well i can't definitively tell you you're wrong, but i can pretty categorically state it." Akamaru argued. "No wait i can definitively tell you you're wrong. You're wrong." Gamagori only growls softly to his statement. "Alright, that should be good." Akamaru disengaged his form. "I'll let my nanites do the rest, you're free to leave."

"Alright." he nodded, reverting back to normal, tossing a pair of car keys in his hand, and catching it again.

"Got your license?" Akamaru asked.

"Yes." he nodded.

"Mind if i tag along?" the boy asked. "I gotta pick up a few...things for ryuko."

"Of course." Gamagori nodded as he took Akamaru out while the two bashed any student that got in their way.

"What the?!" The half robot snapped.

"Due to Lady Satsuki's announcement, they will do anything to beat us." gamagori spoke.

"Oh forget this shit." he snarled, holding a hand out behind them. "Magnetic rupture!" A massive shockwave blasted out and blasted any student in their way. "You can hear the blood cells in my head bursting, at HOW STUPID THIS PLAN IS!"

"Don't underestimate Lady Satsuki's plans for Ragyo." Gamagori spoke as they made it to a new shiny pink race car.

"I don't know but i just want it to be FUCKING over!" Akamaru groaned, sitting in the front seat.

"Just stay your distance from the fights and you'll be fine." The sleek blonde said before starting the car up as they drove away.

"Yeah...say Ira, how old are you?" he asked. "My systems say 19 but you just look older."

"I'll be 20 in three days from now." Ira replied.

"20? What did you do? Intentionally flunk school?" He asked.

"I used to be the head chairmen of a school in my junior years, Lady Satsuki took over the school when we met, but I wouldn't allow her to, so I fought her, but was defeated. After my semester, she offered me a place at Honnouji academy as one of her elites." The man explained.

"That's some damn good dedication." then the boy got an idea. "Say...you know Mako Mankanshoku?"

"The girl that's with Matoi? Yes, I know her." He nodded.

"She doesn't seem to be scared of you ya know. How do you feel about that?" the boy asked. "Mad, happy, sad, surprised or all of the above?"

"Mankanshoku is a strange girl, but have to admire her determination and loyalty." Ira nodded.

Akamaru smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "Really? Do tell."

The blonde blushed a bit. "Don't drive my patience Hamada."

"Technically you are driving it." he joked with a laugh.

"How is it a man who's half machine is so emotional?" Ira said.

(Later…)

Later that day, Akamaru got the stuff he wanted to get for Ryuko before Ira dropped him off at the school as he left. The cyborg went to the life fiber dome and to the entrance. "Knock knock!"

"Come in." Satsuki said as the life fibers opened.

The boy entered as they closed behind him. Walking up the stairs, he entered Satsuki's chambers as he saw daniel talking to his wife and his. "Hey guys."

"Oh hey akamaru." Ryuko said, she still had a bandage on her head from a few days ago. "You got the stuff?"

He pulled out a pack of blue diamond shaped pills. "One pack of stamina pills as ordered."

Daniel chuckled. "You went out to buy stamina pills?"

"You say it like its a bad thing." Ryuko grinned.

"I never said it was a bad thing." He replied. "I think this will makes things more...interesting."

"Well, shall we start?" the girls asked.

Daniel grinned. "Akamaru, hit me with a stamina pill." the cyborg tossed him one as the two took the pills. They shivered as their stamina burst through the roof.

"Let us begin." Akamaru smirked.

The girls discarded their robes first. Then the boys went next. They went to their chosen wives and laid them down as they mounted on top of them.

"I really hope my titanium hard skin doesn't cause internal damage." Akamaru said as he spread ryuko's legs.

"Like what?" ryuko asked.

"Bruising, cracked hips...etc." the boy said.

Ryuko giggled. "I'm made of Life Fibers love, it won't make any difference. I know you won't hurt me."

"Alright, let's get down then." the boy purred as he pushed his 15 inch length in her.

Ryuko gasped as she felt his dick penetrate her pussy, it felt...so good! "Mmmm! Akamaru!" She moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist, shoving him balls deep.

"Oh god." he groaned, slowly pounding her, but although he was slow, it was still hard. Like a kinetic weapon kind of hard.

"Mmm! Oh yeah, right there you hunk!" Ryuko moaned, biting his fleshy neck.

"Oh god this is amazing!" he groaned, picking up the pace.

"Yes! Give it to me Akamaru! Fuck me like a little bitch!" Ryuko growled in pleasure, grabbing handfuls of his ass.

Daniel and Satsuki watched in surprise. "I thought she said she didn't like being treated like a hoe?" daniel whispered.

"Guess if it's just us." Satsuki replied.

Daniel chuckled before turning to her. "Shall we my queen?"

"Yes, we shall." she smiled, hugging him close.

Daniel lowered her down and slowly sunk his 15 inch dick into her pussy. "Mmmmm, so warm and tight."

"Oh you're huge!" she groaned.

"Want it slow or fast?" He asked, stroking her hair.

"Do what you wish, i don't mind." she told him.

Daniel chuckled. "Very well." he leaned to her ear. "Welcome to heaven." He purred before gripping her hips and started bashing against her.

The two sisters moaned as their lovers pounded them, stretching their hands to each other and holding hands. "Mmm, this is amazing!" Satsuki moaned.

"It is...come here!" Ryuko panted, pulling her sister close, smashing their lips together.

The two men groaned at the sight, thrusting faster. "Oh god that's hot!"

The woman purred and opened their mouths, showing them their tongues fiercely dancing in each others mouths. "Sis…" Ryuko cooed, cupping her cheek.

"Sis…" Satsuki cooed, stroking her hair. The two kissed again. "I love you." they both said.

The kissing from them came enough as the two males groaned and slammed balls deep. "Cumming!" They roared and blasted their semen into their wombs.

The two moaned as they were injected with the cum...little did both girls know that two little seeds took root in their wombs as they laid back with their lovers.

"Amazing…" Akamaru breathed.

"That was great…" daniel sighed.

"Yeah…" the girls sighed as they cuddled up with them under the sheet. "I love you." they both cooed, laying their heads on their chests.

"We love you too." The boys smiled, stroking their hair.

The couples remained quiet and cuddled for a while before the girls grinned. "Ready for more boys?" Satsuki purred.

"Sure." they nodded.

Ryuko pulled back and spread her legs. "I want you both. Take me in my pussy."

The two boys looked at each other, akamaru shrugged, then they crawled over to her. "Hope she can withstand this." daniel said.

"Me too." Akamaru nodded. They laid next to ryuko on each other sides. Their large dicks rubbing against her pussy lips. The girl gasped as they pushed in, slowly stretching her wide, causing her to wrap her left leg around akamaru and right leg around daniel.

"Mmmmm! Oh this is so hot! Two monster cocks in my pussy!" Ryuko moaned, feeling them shift inside her.

"God this makes it even tighter than before!" the red haired boy groaned.

"It feels so good!" The raven haired boy agreed.

Both males held Ryuko close, hands gripping her tits as they thrusted in vice versa, Ryuko's pussy walls clamping the two dicks inside, both boy groaning as they felt their cocks rubbing against each other inside her.

"Oh shit at this rate i'll cum even sooner than before!" Akamaru groaned.

"We have the whole week to ourselves bud, we have no intention of stopping anytime." Daniel moaned.

"Yeah, it's a gift and a curse i suppose!" he groaned as he started speeding up.

Feeling this, his friend groaned by the friction of his dick on his. Returning the gesture, he thrusted faster as well. They looked at each other and grinned, they were now fighting with their dicks in Ryuko's pussy as they pounded in her and against each other, their ball sacks slapping one another.

"I'm gonna cum!" Akamaru finally groaned.

"Me too!" Daniel gasped. "Together bud! NOW!"

The two slammed all at once into her and spewed, pumping her full even more. "Oooooh yeah!" Ryuko moaned.

The two males held their position inside her as they panted. "Fuck...we need to double stuff them more often…" The raven haired boy breathed in bliss.

"Yeah...oh that took a lot outta me." Akamaru sighed as he hugged Ryuko close, like a stuffed animal. "Mmmm, that's nice."

Daniel chuckled as he laid back as well. "Looks like we'll need a little break."

"And what of me?" Satsuki asked while crawling to the three.

Daniel started sucking her breasts. "How's that feel?"

The woman sighed happily. "That's nice...and I expect you two boy to double stuff me like my sister."

"Deal." Daniel chuckled as the four snuggled in a pile.

(Meanwhile…)

At the corporation of the most popular clothing building, Ragyo was thinking about her daughters and their husbands, a blush formed with a sexual yet sweet smile. "I wonder how they are…"

Then the office doors opened and a petite blonde haired girl walked in, she was wearing a frilly pink dress, a pink sunday bonnette, and a pair of knee high pink heels. "Hi lady ragyo, i hope you don't mind, but i came to tell you that you have a visitor."

"Nui, my dear." Ragyo smiled. "And who might be visiting me?"

"Come on in Mr. Kiba!" Nui called. Then a middle aged man walked in, he had grey hair, and a short grey beard, he was wearing a grey suit and tie and had silver eyes shining with wisdom of age. This was Kiba Hamada, Akamaru's father.

"Miss Ragyo Kiryuin I presume." The man greeted.

"And you must me Kiba Hamada, Akamaru's father." The MILF spoke.

"Yes, i came here because we need to talk." he told her, as he sat down he looked at her with a stern look. "As you know my organization has been monitoring certain genetic anomalies, powers that have been sprouting up everywhere, we've come to call these powers 'Quirks'."

Ragyo grew interested. "Quirks you say? And what does this have to do with me?"

"I intend to alter any children my son has with your daughter should he or she develop a quirk. To create the ultimate living weapon." he said. "To help prevent it from having the same...problem as what happened with Akamaru, being born in a coma and all."

The woman thought about it for a moment. "I will speak to my daughter about this, but if they refuse this, I will support them. I nearly lost one of my daughters from years ago, I don't plan on losing my future grandchildren." Some of the life fibers in the skin snapped more as she spoke.

"Good resolve. I'm glad you feel that way." kiba said.

"I have my daughters, your son and my adoptive son to thank for that." Ragyo smiled.

"That is very good." he smiled. He got up and straightened his shirt. "That will be all. I will keep in contact with you miss Ragyo."

"Indeed." She nodded as the man left the building. The woman sighed with a small smile. "Grandchildren...how lovely that sounds…"

"You seem more happier than I remember miss Ragyo." Nui giggled as she was sitting on Ragyo's desk while leaning to the side.

"Having my daughter Ryuko back as well as my adoptive son Daniel helped me see there is more to this world." The MILF smiled. "Nui, do you still have that scissor blade?"

"Right here." she said, pulling it out of her dress.

'This blade...the thing my daughter is after...to find her father's killer…' Ragyo breathed. "Nui, when you meet my daughter Ryuko..I want you to apologize to her for what you did to her."

"How come?" she asked.

"You remember that man Ishie matoi you killed? That was my daughters father. Because of what happened, she has lived in pain and darkness, and I want you two to be friends, please give her a chance my dear, she is your sister too." Ragyo said.

"Alright, i will." she nodded. "And what about that kamui?"

Ragyo remembered that she had upgraded senketsu earlier. "Help her test it out if you please my dear."

"I will." She chirped.

"That's my girl." raygo smiled, pulling Nui close while stroking her arms.

The girl kissed her mother's cheek and bounced off the desk, hand behind her back. "Well, see you later, bye!" she smiled as she bounced away.

Ragyo giggled with a sigh. "And here I hoped I could purify her myself."

(back at honnouji academy a few days later)

Ryuko was feeling miserable, having terrible nausea and constantly having to go to the bathroom. Satsuki was too, but not nearly as much.

"GUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Ryuko groaned while hurling in the toilet.

"There there Ryuko. That's it, let it all out." Akamaru cooed, stroking her back gently.

"What the fuck is up with me senketsu?" she asked her kamui.

"Your body is acting up differently." He replied. "I've been sensing a while now that there is a small signature of life fibers forming in your womb."

"Don't tell me...i'm pregnant aren't i?" she asked.

"I guess it would make sense." Akamaru answered. "You're nauseous, puking and having different mood swings, those are signs of you being pregnant."

"Fuck…" the girl groaned, before turning green and hurling again.

"There there…" Her husband cooed, stroking her back again.

Daniel however knew satsuki was pregnant, the girl was practically a hair away from puking every five seconds!

"Easy my queen, easy does it." The boy softly spoke, setting her down on a chair nearby.

"This child will most likely be a girl, i can feel the excess estrogen…" satsuki groaned.

"A girl...our little girl." Daniel cooed, gently rubbing Satsuki's stomach.

Ryuko sat up, feeling much better. "And mine's probably a boy, i haven't yacked this much in my life!"

"And I believe he will be a strong one." Akamaru smiled, stroking Ryuko's belly.

"He better be." the girl groaned as she laid on the bed. "No sex today boys, i'm too sick."

"Take the time you need Ryuko." Akamaru cooed, kissing her lips tenderly.

That soothed her stomach a bit. "Thanks…" she sighed.

"No sex for me either. I need some time to rest." Satsuki agreed.

"Take your time honey." Daniel cooed and kissed her cheek.

The four rested for awhile, and Akamaru checked his nanite's progress. "97.99% conversion complete and the week is almost done. I'm making excellent time."

"Good to hear." Ryuko smiled at him.

As Akamaru lowered his screen, he was met with the face of a blonde girl. "Hi!"

"AHH!" he screamed, nearly jumping out of his cybernetic skin.

"Nui." Satsuki spoke in surprise.

"Hey lady satsuki, how you do-ing? Oh you don't look so good. You're paler than usual." the girl said.

"I'm going through a few steps in pregnancy right now." She replied while breathing deeply.

"Seriously? Boy you guys work fast." Nui said in surprise.

"Why are you here?" The woman asked.

"Lady Ragyo sent me, plus i think one of you is looking for this!" she said as she pulled out the other scissor blade, twirling it around. "Ta daaa!"

Ryuko's eyes widened in shock and horror. "That's…."

"Yep, it's the other half of your scissors!" she smiled cutely.

"You...you were the one who killed Ryuko's father?" Akamaru asked as his rage started building.

"Mmm hmmm." she nodded. Ryuko and Akamaru were about to blow before she approached Ryuko...and placed the scissor blade next to her. "...I'm sorry."

This shocked the two. "...what?" they said.

Nui looked up with a small frown. "I wasn't myself back then, you see, i didn't have control. This is why." She cut her arm open, spilling some blood but her skin...it was all Life Fibers!

"No way." Ryuko said.

"That's...scientifically intheasable!" Akamaru added.

"After Ragyo believed you died, she created me in a womb of life fibers." Nui explained. "She thought to create me to replace you back then."

Ryuko shook her head violently. "No way, i have a second sister?"

"Pretty much." Nui replied. "Ryuko...can you ever forgive me...and be a sister to me?"

The girl was having a moral dilemma, but then she remembered what was happening to her mother...she understood. Walking up to her ryuko took Nui by her chin and kissed her. The others were caught by surprise, but Nui moaned and kissed her back deeply.

As they seperated, ryuko looked at her. "Fine, i forgive you, but before i let you off the hook, i want my dad's scissor back."

"Okay." She chirped and held out the blade to her.

Ryuko took it and it turned red. Akamaru smirked at this development as he checked and saw that the nanites finished working. 'Phase one is now complete, moving to phase two.' he thought.

The girl gazed at the blade before smiling at Nui. "Come here...sister."

Hugging her close Ryuko squeezed her, then she grabbed Satsuki too and they formed a group hug.

"Thank you Ryuko...I love you." The blonde giggled.

"I love you too, Nui." the girl smiled.

Nui giggled before she grabbed Ryuko's chin and smashed her lips to hers now. Ryuko moaned and kissed her back, purring in pleasure. Nui giggled in her mouth before sliding a hand down and into Ryuko's pants, rubbing her soft pussy.

"Mmmm!" the girl moaned in pleasure, but slight nausea was still flaring though. Nui purred before pulling Satsuki close and pushed her into their kiss, making it a three way.

The three girls moaned as their tongues danced together. The boys watched, and Akamaru leaned over to daniel. "So Ragyo wants to join your marriage with Satsuki, you gonna do the same to Nui?"

Daniel thought for a moment and smiled. "Yeah...I will."

"You are crazy." his friend said.

Daniel chuckled. "Yeah, I know, but if that's what makes Ragyo happy, thats all I want."

"You and your code of honor…" the cyborg sighed.

(at the end of the week, start of the election.)

After the end of the week, some students who have surpassed gathered with Satsuki standing. "Students who have made it this far, I congratulate you all! Now, it is time for the next step in the tournament...a battle royal!"

Pillars started to rise as the elite four and Akamaru were lifted into the air, with one being vacant. Many of the students tried to climb to the top, but all fell to their defeat. The person who walked up was Ryuko, who was feeling much better after a week of rest.

Satsuki smiled. "Ryuko, it is time to face your final test to prove your strength. You will face the elite four and your husband. Surpass, and you will be rewarded."

"Don't worry sis, i won't let you down!" she called.

The first to come up was gamagori, who's pillar was the shortest. "You will be facing me first Matoi, are you ready?"

"News flash blondie, i was made ready!" she pulled the pin on her glove and transformed into a new form. Senketsu was now a lycra skirt with a black corset that exposed her chest, and the skirt had two wedding dress-like tails, the same gloves, boots, and horns, and the eyes were cooler looking. And her stomach to hip area were completely exposed.

"Whoa…" Akamaru blushed deeply. "So beautiful."

She twirled her two scissor blades and held them out. But gamagori didn't do anything. "Well? I'm waiting."

"Very well." his uniform glowed before he transformed into his first suit transformation. "Three star Goku Uniform: Shackle regalia!"

Ryuko burst out laughing at the look of his suit. "Akamaru wasn't kidding! You really are a masochist!"

"Don't underestimate me Matoi, now come here and fight me!" he boomed.

"I'm not stupid, if i attack you. You'll just absorb it. No thanks." the girl said, crossing her arms.

"Fool, if you think not attacking me won't stop me, think again!" Ira spoke before some of the wraps started whipping at himself.

"Ew." Senketsu said, then his eye widened. "Oh god this isn't going to end well!"

"Ryuko, get outta there!" Akamaru yelled.

"Too late!" Gamagori yelled before the straps blasted into sharp vines. "Three star goku uniform: Scourge regalia!" ryuko tried to dodge the whips, but accidentally tripped on one of her dress tails in the process. She got whipped around while groaning...but was getting turned on as well, remembering the slaps she got from the boys from their fuck sessions.

"Your uniform is so slutty, it's an insult to this school, and so is your behavior!" Gamagori yelled.

"Oh yeah, and what about my sister!? I don't hear you complaining about her showing her naked body!" Ryuko yelled back.

"Lady satsuki is an exception, her iron will and unbreakable resolve make her action pure and above reproach!" the man countered.

"That's BS and you know it! You're just her lap dog that won't understand the true meaning of the kamui!" The girl yelled back.

"That may be true, but i still live by example, and discipline! What do you live by? Revenge? Petty vendettas? Pointless sentiment?" he insulted further.

"I forgave my sister, and even Nui who killed my father! I let go of the past and will now fight to protect my friends and family! I will not let anyone stand in my way! I will do anything to save them, EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!" Ryuko roared.

Gamagori felt some respect reach his heart, he did admire her resolve. "Then prove it!" he said.

"I will!" She grabbed her scissor blades and lunged forward, slashing at the vines coming at her.

"Atta girl ryuko!" Mako called from the stands, this cheered ryuko up, she hadn't seen her little partner in crime in awhile.

"Impressive, but not good enough!" Ira yelled as his hands morphed into a sculputre mold and bashed her into it.

"What the hell?! Hey! Watch it i just got my kamui ironed!" she yelled.

"I like a good heat press as much as the next uniform, but this is ridiculous!" the kamui said.

Mako gasped as well. "He's turning her into a human waffle!"

Senketsu growled before verting Ryuko back to normal as it broke the hold on her.

"That's better." Gamagori said releasing her. "Now you look much more presentable.

The dormant form as similar to what it was before but now senketsu looked similar to dormant Junketsu. "Ah suck it ya bondage loving tool!" ryuko snapped.

"You dare insult me!?" the man bloomed as the vines lashed at her.

"I can do what i want!" she yelled, charging as her scissor blades transformed. "Scissor blades: Guillotine mode!" She tried to attack, but he vines grabbed her and pulled her close to Ira and got her into a tight hold.

"Gamagori you idiot…" the three relatives and remaining elite four say.

"Wha? GAH!" The man yelled in pain as red spikes started shooting out of his body.

Then ryuko burst out of the hold covered in spikes and had knuckle blades on her hands. "I have you now! Say hello to senketsu senjin!" she laughed.

"Alright Ryuko! Kick his ass!" Akamaru cheered.

"Any last words Gamagori?" ryuko asked him.

The man looked up and gave a small grin. "You have passed Matoi...end this."

Raising her blades, she struck. "Finishing move…." she said calmly. She lunged forward and slashed gamagori as his uniform was shred to pieces. "Sen-i-so-shitsu!"

The Scourge regalia fell apart. And gamagori stood naked, falling to his knees. "I...have failed…" He breathed. He rose a small blade and held it to his stomach.

"Oh god don't tell me he's gonna…." Senketsu gasped.

Before he could stab himself. Satsuki grabbed his hand. "Do not gamagori, you fought well."

"Lady Satsuki…" the man said.

"Be proud Ira, you have made me proud." The woman smiled before walking back to her post.

As Ryuko dusted herself off, Inumuta Houka came walking down, messing with his phone. "Matoi, you're looking well. How's the baby?" he asked not looking at her, but at his mini screen.

Ryuko gasped a bit. "How did you know I was pregnant?"

"That's all thanks to my long working network of information gathering gadgets." he said.

"Huh, well, I'll admit that's impressive, but even if you know, I'm still gonna kick your ass." The girl spoke.

"We'll see." he yawned, still not looking up, transforming. "Three star goku uniform: Probe regalia." this was a spandex suit with a V-shaped visor but also had keyboards all over it, which he tapped on in...odd positions.

"Let's go!" Ryuko pulled the pin again and transformed. "Life fiber synchronize! Kamui: Senketsu, Matrimony mode!"

Houka started tapping on his keyboards. "Interesting, is this a new mode? Or did you get it upgraded?"

"An upgrade." Ryuko grinned. "I have my mother to thank for that."

"Very interesting. Well, let me see what it can do!" he said.

"Gladly." Ryuko grinned before lunging at him with both blades in hand. Houka back stepped and avoided her.

"Nice try." he grinned. "But i know all your moves."

"Not all of them!" Ryuko tied a string to her scissor blades and flung them at the cyan haired boy.

Houka saw the first a mile away, but the second went behind him, causing it to hit him in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Got ya!" Ryuko smirked, yanking her blades back and tied him up. "Nice try."

"Heh heh…." he chuckled before he disappeared.

"What?" Ryuko blinked before she gasped in pain when a strike hit her.

"Inumuta can disappear like a white butterfly in a snowbank." Gamagori said as he sat next to Mako. "it's optical camouflage!"

Ryuko tried to strike the boy, but wasn't able to, due to his camo ability. "Grrr…."

"Ryuko, i think i have an idea." Senketsu told her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Your plans will not work Matoi, I told you, I know your every attack." Inumuta spoke.

"Yeah, well try this!" she said as Senketsu eye grew to the size of the area.

:Whoa...thats one big eye!" he gasped.

"If I can't attack you in one place...I'll attack everywhere!" She yelled and flung the eye down.

She slammed the eye down and squashed houka, burying him in the ground. Ryuko stumbled and fell on her rear, breasts bouncing with every heavy breath. "Oh….i need a break!" she said, falling on her back.

Satsuki smiled. "The tournament will continue after a short break!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear readers, for all of you who were wanting more plot tie ins for the continuity of this story and its sequel, this will be your chapter, let me k how my execution was.**

 **Chapter 5: Crushindo! Ryuko goes airborne!**

It was no sooner after Ryuko's battle against Gamagori. She was able to hold on, defeating him and inumuta. However, due to her pregnancy and nauseousness, Satsuki allowed a break to occur for her sisters health.

The sisters with the boys were in Satsuki's office while she had Ryuko sit in her comfy seat. "Try to relax Ryuko. Last thing we need is for you to pass out before the next match."

"Thanks...Satsuki." Ryuko smiled a bit with a hard pant.

The black haired woman's butler came up and poured a cup of tea before holding it to the young woman. "Some tea lady Matoi?"

"Thank you." She gladly took it and took a soft sip as the herbs eased the nauseous in her mind and stomach.

"This was a really bad idea." Akamaru said, putting his face in his hands, his systems showing him various simulations of how things would end, none of them pleasant.

"Akamaru, I'm fine. I just need a moment to rest." Ryuko assured.

"That's not gonna stop me from worrying." The boy sighed.

As this was happening, Daniel suddenly got a call on his communicator, which had been silent for awhile. "Hello? Oh hey Mikisugi. Status update? What for?" He answered their nudist comrade. "Uh huh….yeah...she's okay….what? Oy, alright I'll tell her."

"What's That streaker Want now?" Ryuko groaned.

"Apparently he took the liberty of getting the information of your pregnancy." Daniel explained while hanging up. "He told me the results of you fighting in the tournament will only increase your chances of losing control of Senketsu considering how many battles you accomplished, he wants you to drop from the tournament immediately."

"Hell no!" The girl snapped.

Akamaru groaned. "Here we go again…"

(Meanwhile on the school walls.)

Mikisugi was sitting on the wall as a motorcycle pulled up, the person getting off being Tsumugu. "Hey, you called, what's going on?" The man with the Mohawk asked.

"It's Matoi." The teacher in disguise answered. "Apparently her body is straining from the results of using her kamui too many times in one sitting, its not doing any better since she's pregnant. There's a large radiation of life fibers within her womb."

"She's pregnant? How'd that happen?" Tsumugu asked, sitting next to him. "Someone's been keeping secrets because I had no clue."

"It's because she got cozy with Akamaru." Mikisugi explained. "With the addition of her pregnancy, its increasing her chances she'll lose control of her kamui."

"So, what's that gotta do with me? I'm a guerrilla Fighter, not a damn pediatrician." The man grunted.

"I need you here in case if she goes berserk." The man answered. "I hate to do this to her, but if that time comes, I'll need you to put her down, even if it means the infant as well."

"You do realize the kids Cyborg of a dad will be out for blood right?" Tsumugu told him, lighting a cigarette. "I may hate Kamuis but I'd like avoid that mess."

"I know, but for the sake of protecting the lives of millions for the life of one, it must be done, even if it means tearing our trust with the boys." Mikisugi sighed.

"Fine, your funeral." Tsumugu said, puffing a ring of smoke.

(Back in Satsuki's quarters)

After a while of getting her mind back in place, Ryuko stood up and breathed. "Okay, I'm ready to continue with the tournament."

"Are you sure?" Satsuki asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, besides I have Senketsu with me, ain't that right?" The girl smiled at her Sailor uniform.

"Count on it." Senketsu agreed.

"Very well." Her sister nodded with a smile. "But if the battle gets too dangerous, i will step in to stop it."

"Man, must you be so protective of me?" The young woman groaned.

"You're my sister, and as the oldest, it is my job to make sure you're safe." Satsuki smiled, hugging Ryuko from behind, before whispering. "Remember, I lost you once Ryuko, I don't want that to happen again."

Ryuko nodded and hugged her back. "Thanks sis."

(Later…)

Ryuko returned to the battlefield as did the others in the bleachers. "Let us continue with round 3 of the tournament!" Satsuki announced.

The people cheered as Ryuko walked up to the stadium. "Alright Let's go! I ain't got all day!" She yelled, leaning on her scissor blades.

There was a loud whistle before she turned around. "Entrance March! Under the double eagle!" Nonno announced as a row of one star female students began playing instruments while marching down the stairs.

"What the hell?" Ryuko asked as the girl marched with her band behind her. "...satsuki you have the weirdest taste in friends."

"Well she knows how to make a cheerful entrance." Senketsu added in.

"Too cheerful." The woman said, tapping her ears.

Nonno stepped forward, holding her batton. "Sorry for the wait new girl. And just to let you know, this won't be like those clumsy fights you had with the boys. Prepared to be pummeled, cheerfully and one sidedly!" She grinned before her uniform glowed as she transformed, her once white cheerleader dress became a tight red spandex suit with bone plates on it, the instruments from the girls swooped up before forming into a massive tank like speaker machine as she nonno jumped in the front center of it. "Three star Goku uniform: Symphony Regalia Grave!"

Ryuko looked at the machine in sheer terror. "H-H-H-H-HOLY SHIT!" She gasped, falling down as the second scissor blade strapped to her back weighed her down. "How is that a uniform?!"

"Wait till you hear what it sounds like." Nonno grinned. "For my first piece, the light cavalry overture!" She announced before the speaker started playing a song, which was loud as hell.

This caused everyone with good hearing to cover their ears, and people with sensitive ears to scream, Akamaru and Ryuko being of the latter.

"It's so loud!" Ryuko yelled over the music.

"Yes, so loud I can't think straight." Senketsu agreed.

"We need to do something!" Ryuko told him, holding the pin to her suit. "Time to transform!" She pulled the pin and transformed, using the flash of light as a momentary stop to the noise so she could charge. "Life fiber synchronize! Kamui Senketsu: Matrimony mode!"

"Oh I'm so scared." Nonno spoke neutrality before she smirked. "Not." Immediately, the speaker blasted her with a strong soundwave of music at Ryuko.

Crossing her scissor blades up in front of her, digging her high heels into the ground. "Jeez it's so loud!"

"It rattles your bones doesn't it? Let's sharpen up the tune a bit shall we?" The pinkette smirked before a storm of sharp music notes came flying at Ryuko.

Screaming Ryuko felt pain in her ears while she tried dodging the flying notes coming at her. As this continued the sound slowly started to dull. "I'm starting to lose my hearing!" She groaned.

"Hmmm...this tune is missing something." Nonno spoke before she gave a sickened smile. "Oh I know, its missing the sweet sounds of more of your screams." The large speaker suddenly started transforming. "I'll just ring it out of you!" New speakers came to view and blasted downward as the speaker now turned into a large flying machine. "Symphony Regalia Presto!"

"Okay that's just crazy!" Ryuko yelled. Then she got an idea. "Senketsu, I think I just got an idea." She whispered to her uniform.

"I see. I'll need some time to modify our power to make it happen." the kamui explained.

"Let me buy you some time." She nodded, quickly plucking a string from her corset chest piece, and tying it to the second scissor blade. "Here we go!" Hurling the blade into the hull of the plane with speakers she pulled on the string and used it to try to pull nonno down. "Gotcha! Now get down here and fight me!" She yelled, yanking the ship down to the ring.

Nonno panicked and used the sounds from her ship to bounce herself back up. She gave an angry scowl. "You can't tie me down! I'll cut those strings!" Sets of gongs burst out and tried to cut the string, but rendered useless.

"You can't cut Senketsu that easily! He's made of 100% life fibers!" Ryuko grinned.

The pinkette was near her end as she growled. "Alright then...let's try this on for size!" Once more her flying machine opened up before a bombardment of musical notes shootout and started blasting the ring, the ground starting to crumble.

"Shiiiit!" Ryuko yelled as she was sent backwards.

"And now you will take a tumble." Nonno grinned mischievously as the ring shattered into pieces.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The Kamui girl screamed as she fell through the air, the dust and rubble hiding her from the view of the audience.

"Ryuko!" Satsuki, Daniel, Akamaru and Mako all yelled in concern.

At the slum town the monkonchoku family were also worried. "Uh...is she okay dad?" Maturo asked.

"I can't tell, the dust is covering the arena!" His father stated.

"Oh dear…" his mother spoke in worry.

Back at the academy, all was quiet while Nonno grinned. "Looks like the new girl couldn't stick to the beat."

Then there was a violent burst of red as a black blur burst from the smoke and dust, the string still attached to the scissor blade in Symphony Regalia: Presto's hull started to move and cut into the surface like a plow.

"What?!" Nonno gasped before they all saw Ryuko blasting through the air. Her uniform now modeled to a jet like feature with her lower section modified into a pair of blaster jet boots and tail rotor ends.

"You're not the only flyer here! Say hello to Senketsu Matrimony: Shipu!" Ryuko smirked, striking a mid air pose.

Satsuki smiled in relief. "That's my little sis."

Everyone was salivating at her new look, why? Because it practically left her beautiful hips and stomach exposed, and since the corset string hadn't been put back, her Kamui was struggling to hold in her bust.

Nonno on her end was furious. Why? Ryuko had the edge in the air now. "The sky is mine, Goddammit.." She spoke in a low, angered tone. "So now the gloves are coming off…" She looked up with an enraged look. "You stinken BIIIIIIITCH!"

"What is your problem?" Ryuko asked. Pulling her scissor blade back and reting her corset. "Damn it this thing is tight."

"You think your new form will give you the edge!? Think again!" nonno yelled as she began blasting music and sharp music notes at Ryuko.

Swooping and diving around the notes Ryuko raised the second blade and made a circle, several phantom blades surrounding her. "Scissor blade, phantom wheel!" She yelled as she started swiping and the blades started slashing.

Nonno's ship started to rip apart from each of her attacks. "What!? No, you gotta be kidding!" She yelled before it blasted apart. She cried out before landing on what was left of the ring.

Turning back to standard, Ryuko did a superhero landing, both swords in hand. Meanwhile Tsumugu And Mikisugi saw what she just did.

"It's evolving." Tsumugu stated.

"Too fast as well." Mikisugi added. "I think this is beginning to be a problem."

"Should I warn Daniel?" The man asked.

"Better safe than sorry." The teacher nodded.

With Ryuko, she held her first blade at Nonno's throat. "Alright, we're done here."

"...not yet." nonno growled before her uniform glowed. Ryuko jumped back before Nonno was in a new suit. "Behold new girl, my uniforms true form. Symphony Regalia: Da Capo!"

"Are you kidding me?" The young woman growled. "Seriously how is it that my sister hasn't dumped you yet? You're so annoying."

"Because I was friends with her since Kindergarten. I pledged my loyalty to her, and will do anything to please her, even if I have to crush anyone in my way, even if that anyone is you, new girl." nonno grinned.

This caused Ryuko's face to contort in laughter. "...you have a serious lady boner for her, don't you?"

"W-What!?" Nonno gasped as her cheeks tinted pink.

Everyone was leaning in their seats as the younger sister of the student council president continued. "All that talk, it's obvious you want her bad. You sound like my boyfriend when we're in bed."

Nonno's face flushed red by her statement while men drooled and imagined the thought of her and Satsuki naked together. Inumuta, Who was with Gamagori and Mako on the sidelines, pushed up his glasses. "My, Matoi certainly knows her stuff when Love is involved, doesn't she?"

"Indeed." Gamagori nodded.

"So..nonno is a lesbian?" Mako asked curiously.

"A fact we at the elite four have known for years, but have kept a secret due to Professional courtesy. But now it seems that our resident bad girl has put this in the open for all to see." Gamagori nodded. "How disrespectful."

In the ring, Nonno was shaking. "How dare you…"

"What, can't admit you want to fuck my sister like the horny little rabbit you are? I bet you want to devour her sweet pussy." Ryuko mocked.

This caused the pinkette to snap her baton in two like a pretzel. "I'll kill you!"

"Go ahead and try, little slut!" Ryuko laughed as she drew her scissor blades.

Then loud, LOUD music started to play, like the world's biggest trans Siberian orchestra concert on steroids, the sound shook the already unstable ground. "Die!" Nonno yelled.

"Gah!" Ryuko grunted. "Damn, the music is worse than before! I can barely hear myself!"

"I can barely hear you." Senketsu spoke as well. "The blasted music is rattling every life fiber in my body."

"We have to focus, just…have to…...focus." She started to say softly before the sound started to dull, and was replaced by the steady rhythm of a very, very faint heartbeat, it wasn't hers, it was someone else's. "Senketsu...can you hear me now?"

"Yes...something is connecting us...could it be?" He asked, looking at her stomach.

"My child…" Ryuko breathed. "My child is giving us a soft heart beat to listen to."

"It's so tiny, I barely heard it at first…" Senketsu nodded. "It kinda reminds me of myself."

Ryuko gave a small smile before rubbing her hand around her stomach. "Senketsu….let's end this."

"With you all the way." The Kamui nodded.

Ryuko snapped her eyes open as the soundwave from Nonno's sonic attack was being blocked before blasted back. "Senketsu: Mubyoshi!" She yelled out as her child's heartbeat gave her the strength to push Nonnos attack back.

"What...the hell...is this?!" Nonno yelled as she was pushed back.

"Your shit music is nothing compared to the strength Senketsu and I hold, but more importantly, not even it compares to the strength of my child's heartbeat!" The young woman yelled as her attack increased in strength.

"This...horrific sound...is someone's heartbeat?!" The pinkette growled. "It's hurting my ears!"

"The I'll finish this now! Ready Senketsu!?" Ryuko yelled.

"Ready!" He yelled back as her scissor blades grew in length.

"Scissor blades: Double Decapitation mode!" Both girl and Kamui yelled together before charging at Nonno.

"No!" Nonno cried as she covered her face. Slashing sounds were heard as she was sent flying, uniform coming off.

"Sen-i-so-sh-i-tsu!" Ryuko cheered as she skid to a halt. The life fibers from nonnos uniform flew to Senketsu as he absorbed them, making him stronger. "Good work Senketsu."

"Yes. But I think we owe just as much thanks to the little one." The Kamui told her.

"Yeah…" The girl smiled and rubbed her belly where her child grows.

"Ryuko, Do you wanna take a bit of a break before the next match?" Satsuki asked her.

Ryuko smiled as she held her blades. "You kidding? I feel like a million ryo! Besides, I have business to finish with sword boy."

"Very well then, Sanageyama, you're up." Satsuki told her sports chairman.

"Finally I get my turn." The man grinned as he jumped into the ring.

"Don't get ahead of yourself hot shot. You may have gotten the upperhand before with your new power, but I'm far stronger than before." Ryuko grinned.

"Actions speak louder than words Matoi. Show me!" Sanageyama said as they both transformed. "Three star Goku uniform: Blade Regalia Mark 2!"

"Life fiber synchronize! Kamui Senketsu! Matrimony mode!" Ryuko yelled as she transformed.

As they stood off footsteps were heard as an ominous tune started whistling through the air and an evil aura started to settle around the arena like a thick as pea soup fog.

"The hell? What is this?" Uzu asked while looking around.

Ryuko heard Senketsu growl a bit with uneasiness. "Senketsu, what is it?"

"Someone's approaching, and what it is, its truly vile." He answered,

"I'm dreadfully sorry for being late, but I was having too much fun watching the world turn in turmoil around me while I came here." A male voice said as a man in a tux style suit came walking towards them, he was as tall as Gamagori And had dark hair, and very red eyes. "You would be surprised how much chaos is sewed when the human race is on the brink of evolution."

"Who the hell are you?" Ryuko asked him.

"Hey pal, beat it will ya!? We're in the middle of a fight here!" Uzu stated to the new man.

"Who am I?" The man asked, looking at Ryuko. "I am given many names, pseudo ruler of Japan, the king of the seventh heaven, the symbol of evil, or as I'm mostly commonly known, after my power...All For One." He finished.

"Are you done running your mouth?" The sword wielder spoke. "Get out of here or I'll force you out of here!"

"Strength enhancer Times five, air cannon times four, impact increaser time three, and kinetic power time two." All For One said as he held his hand out towards Uzu and his arm bulged. "Wave of oblivion."

By that, a massive blast of wind erupted as it hit Uzuku dead on, shockingly it shattered the goku uniform like it was wet paper as he cried out and fell over the edge of the ring.

"The hell?!" Gamagori gasped in shock.

"He destroyed a three star?!" Inumuta said.

"Without a uniform?!" Added Nonno.

"Hmmm, it would seem the use of life fibers has gone slim." All for one spoke. "I would expect the daughter of Ragyo Kiryuin to do better at her job."

"How do you know my mother?" The two sisters growled.

"Ah yes, you both were not around when it happened." The man grinned, dark as it was. "I heard about Life fibers and did some of my studies on it, I was fascinated by its power and abilities. So, I decided to pay her a dear visit, when I found her with a small infant from a life fiber womb."

"Nui…" Ryuko gasped.

"You see I'm fascinated with all things to do with life fibers. But that pales in comparison to my obsession with the powers that are developing within the human race, they are called Quirks. Perhaps you have heard?" All for One questioned.

"Can't say we have." Ryuko glared.

"Oh, such a shame to hear, though it would be better to not know since you all are buried in the obsession with Life fibers." The man chuckled. "Especially when I decided to give them a test run when I corrupted Ragyo and the life fiber child."

This caused Ryuko to freeze and everyone else to gasp. "You What?"

"You see child, I have many quirks, and one was a corruption type that can allow me to turn anyone with unusual power, such as Life fibers. I gave Ragyo and the girl an assignment for the use of the fibers, to have them destroy the human race with its power, just as the girl did with the old man who desired to stop my operations." All for one smirked.

"So it was you….you made nui kill my father?" Ryuko asked silently.

"That's right girl." The man answered.

This caused the girl to be silent before a pop and click was heard and she glared at him. "You BASTARD!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Ryuko Matoi vs All For One**

Everyone was still in shock, this man was part of the reason why Ragyo's life fiber skin suit was causing her to become the megalomaniac she is right now, this man, this...All For One, was part of the cause of the suffering of the two sisters.

And needless to say, Ryuko was the most pissed out of the two. "You BASTARD!" She yelled as she suddenly retransformed, her teeth clenched in rage. She lunged at All for one, full blaze with her scissor blades. She clashed them against his arm, in which was still powered by his quirks. The impact of both colliding released a massive wave of energy that spread all over the destroyed arena.

All for One yawned and he simply blocked her strikes lazily with his hand, before batting the swords away. "Cease your flailing you impudent child!" He growled in annoyance as he backhanded her.

Ryuko was flung through the air before she used her blades to strike the ground and find her balance. "You are the cause of my suffering, you used Nui to kill my father, and now using my own mother as your puppet! You think I'll just back down from you!? TO HELL WITH THAT!" She roared and lunged again while slashing her blades at him, in which he just blocked or dodged simply.

"Of course a small minded child wouldn't understand my master plan." He continued. "You wouldn't understand the grand vision I have for the world, how much work, toil, and sacrifice that I've made to get this far."

"LIKE I CARE!" The girl screamed, clashing his arm again before she was skidded back.

"Ryuko, calm down! Your getting too worked up, your blood is boiling!" Senketsu warned while he steamed.

Ryuko didn't hear him, her vision was clouded, all she could see was red, she was basically like a mad bull, and All For One was the matador. "AHHHHH!" She roared, rotating the round handled scissor blade in a circle, causing several illusion blades to form. "Blade of infinity!" She yelled, slashing as the duplicates started slashing at the same time as the original.

All for one took the attacks, Ryuko getting satisfaction he won't last long due to the wounds she inflicted, but was soon replaced with shock, his wounds started healing up and snapping back in place. "Impressive, though your life fibers are no match for the many quirks I have, even ones that can allow me to absorb blows and heal any wound I take." He spoke as his arms thickened. "Your out of your league child, soon you and your sister will be apart of my plan, I have your mother and life fiber sister, I will also take the delight of taking any child you bear and turn them into my own power."

This caused Ryuko to snap. "Shut up…." She growled, clutching her stomach protectively. "Just...SHUT UP!" She bellowed as her uniform started glowing uncontrollably.

"Ryuko, please...you need to calm down...if your blood gets too hot...I won't...control...myself!" Senketsu groaned before he too lost control. The amount of raging blood he consumed was all he needed now, he exploded and removed from Ryuko, revealing to look like a massive raging monster uniform as he roared.

"Oh." Daniel gasped.

"My." Satsuki continued.

"God." Akamaru finished.

Senketsu roared and consumed Ryuko in one bite, causing blood to splatter all over the place. Watching from horror, the group saw Ryukos new, terrible form, a monster like being, fully fused with the kamui, her blades sunk into the skin of her arms, her teeth jagged up like a creepy flesh eating monster while her skin was pale green and oozing with her boiling blood.

"She's lost control!" Mikisugi yelled, looking through his binoculars.

"Damn!" Satuski snarled, hitting a button with her heel as stairs formed. "Elite four, evacuate the students! Daniel, Akamaru, with me! We have to stop All for One and save my sister!"

"No need to tell me twice!" Akamaru said, transforming. "Five Star Goku uniform: Cyber Imperia, Tyrant Mode!" He rolled across the ground and drew his sword, swinging at All For One in anger.

Satsuki hit the clips on her arm before she too transformed. "Life Fiber Override! Kamui: Junketsu!"

Daniel pulled his pin and turned to his kamui's true form. "Life Fiber Override! Kamui: Shirayuki!"

Daniel tried to freeze Ryuko in place, but she just kept struggling. "Damn it, I don't know if this'll hold!"

"Keep trying, we have to do what we can to stop her!" Satuki stated while she blocked Ryuko's blade with her Bakuzo sword.

Ryuko snarled at the two and reeled for another attack, but was suddenly hit as she was knocked down. "Oh my, I didn't expect my own sis to be this much trouble." The familiar sight of a pink dressed blonde spoke innocently while holding her umbrella.

"Nui Harime." Satsuki gasped.

"Hey Lady Satuski." Nui chirped while waving. "I had a hunch something big was happening, so I thought I'd come by to help." Satsuki and Daniel smiled and nodded before the three faced Ryuko again as she snarled.

Meanwhile Akamaru was in the middle of trying to weaken all for one, but his attacks were doing next to nothing, he was just too damn powerful!

"Is this really the best you can do, boy? Even that monstrous girl has more of a fight than you are putting up." All for One mocked.

"That's what you think." Akamaru growled. "I was hoping to save this for when things entered its final phases, but it looks like you forced my hand. Failsafe, Tell the Sivoc nanites to mobilize, directive: swarm, consume, immunize."

Just as the order was given, the walls of the school dissolved into the tiny robotic bugs, tsunamis of the red swarms cascaded everywhere, covering and devouring anything in the way. "Swarm, Consume. Immunize." They buzzed over and over.

"Interesting." All for one spoke. "Lets see how it compares to me." His arms pulsed again before they bulked in an unnatural way, as if he was taking mega steroids. "Strength enhancer times ten, shock absorption times nine, impact booster times five, and earth mover times three." He then slammed his hands into the ground and the bulk in his arms all went into the ground, causing it to explode in a geyser of dirt, dust, concrete and steel reed bars.

"Oh shi-" Akamaru said as he was buried underneath all the falling debris.

"Hmph, as I said, technology or Life fibers have nothing in comparison to a user of many quirks." All for one spoke. He dusted his hands off as the nanites swarmed above him in a thick red cloud, not able to continue without their master. "Now to finish off the two sisters." He said as he turned to see both satsuki and Daniel try to talk sense into Ryuko.

Their battle was a fierce one, neither side backing down, but the three knew Ryuko won't last long, while she was infused with life fibers, she was still a human hybrid, there was only so much her body can handle under this much pressure of her monsterous form.

"Damn it, we're not getting through!" Daniel growled. The dust and rubble flying through them like a wave of water, unable to cease its destruction. They believed Ryuko would be lost for good, though…

"RYUKO!" A familiar cry was heard before Mako...was swimming through the rubble."RyukoRyukoRyukoRyukoRyukoRyukoRyukoRyukoRyukoRyukoRyukoRyukoRyukoRyuko!"

Everyone looked over where she was in shock. "Mako what are you doing?!" Daniel yelled.

Meanwhile All for One sensed he was being watched, turning he saw Tsumugu was aiming his gun at him. Bulking his legs, he lunged at where the man was and five goopy red and black tendrils came from his hand, grabbing the man by his back and flinging him several yards like a rag doll.

"Son of a Biiiitch!" The man yelled as he flew through the air.

Meanwhile with Ryuko and the others, Mako was finally able to get through to the girl, via a punch to the face."Well, that worked well." The boy said before Mako was embraced Ryuko while her skin hissed and turned red.

"Urgh...what happened?" Ryuko asked as she was still lightheaded from the blood loss.

"Ryuko." Satsuki approached her as she was about to collapse before she caught her in her arms. "Are you alright?"

"I guess...wait, where's that All For One guy?" The girl asked, snapping awake. "And where's Akamaru?"

"He is sleeping in the rubble." The voice of the man spoke as he approached, arms still bulked.

Ryuko glared at him, trying to get up, but found that she couldn't. "Ow…"

"Now, I will make something very clear to you all, I do not intend to help or aid your mother in her plans for global destruction, I have a much more visionary approach in mind. So do as you will, I only came here to warn you, do not get in my way. And to keep your guard up, the age of Quirks is coming, and there is nothing you can do to stop it." All for one said, before picking up a phone. "Kurogiri, open a portal, my work at honnouji academy is done." The group watched as shadows opened up before swallowing him, vanishing from sight.

Ryuko's vision became blurry as she watched the man who was the indirect cause of her father's death disappeared, tears fogging her vision. "Damn it…" She gasped, falling unconscious.

(Meanwhile in a remote part of Japan.)

All for One stepped out of the portal to his hideout as his assistant Kurogiri waited on him. "Master, you have returned." The man, who was comprised of purple mist said.

"Yes I have. All goes according to plan, my disciple." The man nodded.

"I have news, it seems that the transferable quirk, One for All has found yet another bearer." Kurogiri explained.

All for One sat down at a desk, hands clasped. "I see, how many is it now? Four? Five?"

"Six, sir, and it is about to be passed onto a seventh." The mist man said. "Master, May I speak freely?"

"Speak your mind, my apprentice." The man said.

"When you realized that this power could one day destroy you once your brothers other quirk appeared, you could have cut it short by killing him, why didn't you?" Kurogiri asked.

This caused his Master to stroke his chin. "Well, in all actuality I don't really know, I guess it was more or less a pity thing...no that's not it...nostalgia? No…" he pondered for a moment, then looked at a picture of him as a young boy and a small sickly boy with him. "Yes...I suppose it was to keep the memory of my brother alive, at least in some way, I just felt I wanted to feel him around, even in the smallest possible way. Does that answer your question, Kurogiri?"

"Yes master." The shadow user nodded.

All for One sat back in his chair. "And now, all there is left to do is wait."


End file.
